A Moonlit Night
by Alice2795
Summary: King Mana Walker was holding a ball to celebrate the Kingdom's anniversary. He and his brother was hoping that the crown prince will be able to find a wife from the ball. Sadly, the prince wasn't interested in the topic that much until he came across with a certain teal hair girl.
1. Chapter 1,The Ball and the Dream

**A short story based on one of my favorite songs for my favorite couple, Allen and Lenalee. Can you guys guess what song is it?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, The Ball and the Dream**

It was such a peaceful day in the castle. The birds were tweeting cheerfully. The maids were doing their works; cleaning and arranging things in the castle. In a study room, a certain snowy-haired boy took a sip of his tea while reading a book in her hand.

He sighed in contentment. _'What a peaceful day…'_

Yup. It was indeed peaceful for the young teen. No paperworks to do, no meetings to attend, and no studying to do. It's like a heaven for the teen, relaxing in his study with his tea and mitarashi dango for him.

The peaceful atmosphere around the castle continued until….

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE, BAKA USAGI!" A loud voice roared inside the castle ground, followed by a loud screaming.

The teen sighed, placing his cup on the table, snapping his book shut.

' _Here they go again…'_

The door to his study was slammed open as a castle guard barged in.

"There you are, your Highness! You got to stop those two or else the entire castle will be destroyed!" He said in panic as he tried to catch his breath.

The teen sighed and stood up. "Where is it this time?" He asked picking up his sword.

"It's near your rose garden!"

The teen's eyes' widened in horror. "NANIIII?!"

A maid came running to the room. "Allen Oji! The fountain near your garden has been destroyed!"

The snowy-haired face palmed. "I'm on my way now!" He said as he exited the room and hurried to the now-battle-field.

The teen was Allen Walker, the Crown Prince of the Black Order Kingdom. He has shoulder-length snowy white hair and silver eyes. He has a unique scar on the left side of his face which starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. Even with his unusual scar and snowy white hair, he was still a handsome young lad in most girls' view.

He quickly skipped through the corridors as he made his way to the garden. _'Geeze! This is the fifth time this week. Can't they give it a rest already?'_

When he finally reached the destination, his jaw dropped. Half of the garden was already destroyed. The fountain in there was out of the world. Most of the maids crowded at the doorway.

"WAHHH! YUU, STOP! STOP! YOULL DESTROY ALLEN'S PRECIOUS GARDEN!"

Allen turned his head to the side and spotted a redhead boy with an eye patch on his right eye, who was at a mercy of the other one with long black hair which was tied into a pony-tail. The black-haired has his sword pointed at the redhead' throat while glaring menacingly at him.

The redhead gulped. He beamed when he saw the white-haired teen. "Oh! Allen! Just in time. Please save me from Yu!" He quickly ran up to him. He stopped dead on his track when a sword was pointed right at his face.

"A-Allen?" The snowy teen was emitting an enormous dark aura. The redhead gulped as he backed away fearfully from the prince. _'Uh-oh! Allen's going black mode!'_

"Can't you two cut it off already? You already destroyed a library, a guest room, and a bathroom two days ago! Now you're destroying the whole garden!" Allen shouted as he pointed at the destroyed garden. "And just who do you think that have to go through all the paper works for this, Kanda, Lavi?"

Kanda scowled. "Quit your whining, Baka Moyashi! That stupid rabbit started the fight first!"

"Eh! That's mean, Yu! I was just asking whether you want a new ribbon for your hair." Lavi grinned as he crossed his arms behind his head. Kanda gave him a deathly glare.

"What was that, Baka Usagi?"

"Seriously, you two! Stop this or I'll make you do all the paper works in my stead!" Allen shouted at them.

Kanda glared at the young prince. "Who said you can order me around, Baka Moyashi?"

Allen's eyes twitched as he swung his sword towards the Japanese man. "My name is Allen, BaKanda!"

"What did you just call me, stupid beansprout? Do you have a death wish?" Kanda raised his sword to a fight stance.

"Right back at you, BaKanda!' Allen smirked. Flames of wrath surrounded both of them as they charged at each other.

Lavi sweatdropped. _'And, here they go again…'_

The maids sighed at another fight between the prince and his personal knight.

"Is the prince there?" asked a butler as he approached the scene. The maids nodded and pointed at the fight. The butler sighed.

"Prince Allen, the King has requested for your presence." He called out to the fighting teens. The duo stopped their fight and looked at the butler.

"Come again, please!" said Allen.

"The King said he wants to see you now. He also told you to bring your royal advisor and knight." The butler repeated before he bowed and left.

Allen and Kanda decided to put the fight behind them for now as they unsheathed their sword. Kanda scowled as he left for the King's study room. Lavi sighed in relief as he approached the young prince.

"I bet your father's angry at you, Allen." He grinned as he threw a hand over Allen's shoulder.

"And whose fault do you think it was?" Said teen glared at him. He turned to the maids. "Tell someone to fix this as soon as possible." He told them before he and his advisor made their ways to the King's study.

* * *

On their way, Allen was in deep thought. Why did his father call for him? Was he going to complain about the chaos? Or was it going to set him on another marriage interview? He shuddered at the thought. Last time he met a noble girl, he was almost forced to marry her by her brothers. If Lavi weren't there to save him back then, Allen would have been married to that girl.

Allen shook off the thought when they reached the front door of the room. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from inside.

Allen sighed before opening the door. When he entered the room, he saw his father, Mana Walker, sitting behind his table while his uncle, Neah Walker was at the book shelves, looking for some files. He also saw the royal advisor, Komui Lee, sitting on a couch with his (womanizer and perverted) teacher, General Cross Marian. Kanda was standing behind the couch with his arms crossed.

"Oh, Allen, Lavi. Take a seat first." The King said as soon as he saw the two teen.

The two did as they were told and took a seat across the advisor and the General.

"So, you requested for my presence, father?" said Allen. Mana nodded.

"Yes, I did, Allen."

"Is there something that matters?"

Neah looked over his shoulder from where he was. "We'll be holding a ball the day after tomorrow from now on." Mana nodded.

"A-A ball? For what?" asked Allen calmly though his mind was mentally crying _'Please , don't let it be a matchmaking ball!'_

Lavi snickered. Cross and Kanda had a smirk on their face. Obviously, they knew what the white-haired boy was thinking.

"It's just a ball to celebrate the Kingdom's 200th anniversary. So you don't have anything to worry about, My Prince." Komui smiled as he sensed the boy's fears.

Allen sighed in relief. "Phew… Is that so?"

Neah smirked as he approached the young boy from behind. "But, my brother and the others were expecting you to find a girl from the ball."

Allen immediately went pale. "What?! I told you guys many times that I'm not ready yet!"

Mana has already expected this. He sighed.

"Allen, your uncle said we were just expecting. He didn't say that you have to choose someone right away. Knowing you, you're too stubborn to do that. This ball is only for celebration. Nothing more."

Allen calmed down after hearing that from his father. Cross snorted.

"Amateur brat…"

Allen glared at him but said nothing.

"Anyway, all the invitations for the ball will be sent to day." said Mana. "I call you to inform about this to you. And Kanda-kun…" He turned to the samurai. "We'll need all the guards to be alerted all the time on that day."

Kanda nodded.

"Also…" Neah pressed his palm on Allen and Lavi's head and frowned. "No fighting or teasing on or before that day, brats…ESPECIALLY ALLEN AND KANDA, GOT IT?!"

Allen, Lavi and Kanda shivered slightly at the same time.

"Y-Yes, Neah-sama!" whimpered Lavi frightfully.

"Y-Yes, Uncle…" Allen shuddered. 'Ack! Scary…'

Kanda just nodded.

Komui and Mana sweatdropped at the scene.

"Any way, you three are dismissed."

The trio nodded and quietly left the room. Komui also stood up.

"Well then, Your Majesty, I'll be taking my leave, too."

"Oh sure. Take care."

"Before that, can I have a request?"

Mana smiled. "Sure! What might that be?"

"Can I invite my younger sister to this ball?"

"Of course, you can! Invite anyone you want!"

Komui bowed in appreciation. "Thank you. Now, if you'd excuse me…" with that, he left the room, leaving the remaining three people.

Cross exhaled a puff of smoke. "Komui's younger sister, eh? I heard that she's a hottie!"

Neah nodded. "Yeah. From what I've recalled, she's a very sweet young lady. I hope Allen can meet her again on that day…"

The King sighed and rubbed his temple. "Let's just hope that he will…"

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

In one of the mansion of the Kingdom, a young girl with blue spiky hair, wearing a Lolita dressed, sighed as she licked her lollipop.

"Mou! I'm so boring!" She pouted as she walked along the corridors. When she saw a floating umbrella with a pumpkin, she quickly grabbed it and began to twirl it around.

"RELO! I'm boring! Play with me!" She whined childishly.

"R-Road-tama, please stop twirling, lero!" said the talking umbrella or should I say… a golem? "I'm very dizzy, lerooo!"

The girl ignored him and began to twirl him even more. "Please stop, Lero..."

A door opened a man with black wavy hair came out. "Road…" He said as he spotted the girl. "I think you should let him go."

"Ehhh! But I'm so boring… Hey, Tykki, Play with me!" Road whined as she let go of the golem and hugged the man on the waist.

"Sorry, Road. I still have many paper works to do so I'm quite busy. That goes the same for the others." Tykki smiled as he patted her head. The girl pouted. He chuckled.

"Don't you have homework to do, Road? If you don't finish it on time, the Earl will ground you this time."

Road smirked. "The Earl will never ground me, don't worry. Then, will you play with me once you've finished your work?" She stared at him with puppy eyes.

Tykki sweated. He couldn't resist her at all. He sighed in defeat. "Okay, alright! I'll play with you when I finish my work."

Road's eyes beamed up in happiness as she jumped and threw her hand in the air. "Yayyyy! Tykki will play with me!" The older male chuckled at her childishness.

"Excuse me, Tykki-sama." said a house maid as she approached the two.

"What is it?"

She handed him an envelope. "This is the invitation for a ball from the King to the Noah family."

Tykki took the envelope and nodded at her. She bowed slightly and left. He opened and read the invitation.

"Tykki, what does it say?" Road asked as she tiptoed at him.

Tykki raised a brow. "It says the castle will be holding a ball to celebrate the anniversary of the Kingdom two days from now."

"Wow! Seems fun! We'll be attending, right?" said the girl cheerfully.

The man smiled. "Of course, we will."

The Noah Family has been close friends with the King's Family since a long time ago. There're rumors that some of the family member often practice witchcrafts or some kind of magic. They're just rumors though. The Noah Family was well-known for its social status and unique family members.

Road smirked as something seemed to remind her. "Ne Tykki, will the prince be there, too?"

"Yeah. I've met him during a meeting once. He seems like a reliable young man."

Road clasped her hands together as she skimped through the hall while giggling.

"Hey, Road! Where are you going?" Tykki asked as he was confused by her sudden change in mood.

"I think I've found something fun to play. Later, Tykki." With that, she disappeared through the hall.

Tykki sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. I hope she won't play any pranks on the others."

* * *

 **In Lee Family's mansion**

In the garden behind the mansion, a girl giggled as her friend told her a funny story. The girl has long dark green hair that was tied into twin pigtails and violet eyes, while the other one has medium length black hair and looked a little older than the former.

"There's a letter for you from Master Komui, Ojou-sama." A butler approached the girls.

The green-haired girl nodded in excitement when she heard that it was from her brother. She took the letter from the butler and read it.

"What does your brother say, Lenalee?" asked Miranda.

Lenalee suddenly squealed happily as she clutched the paper in her hands.

"Miranda, guess what?"

"What is it?"

"Nii-san sent me an invitation to a ball."

Miranda's eyes lit up. "Really? Where? When?"

"Two days from now. The ball will be held in the castle." Lenalee was practically jumping in excitement.

Miranda giggled at her friend's antics. "Calm down, Lenalee! No need to get so excited."

"But, this is the first time for me to attend a ball. Of course, I'm happy!" She turned to the older female. "Say Miranda, would you like to come with me?"

The latter blinked. "Eh?"

"Nii-san says I can bring anyone I like with me. So as my best friend, will you come with me to the ball?" Lenalee asked hopefully.

Miranda sighed. "Okay. If you insist."

Lenalee jumped and hugged the black-haired. "Thank you, Miranda. You're the best!"

"So, what are you going to wear on that day, Lenalee?"

The girl looked thoughfully. "I don't know yet…"

Miranda giggled, "You should wear a beautiful dress. I heard that the King has a very handsome son."

The teal-haired girl stared at her friend. "Now that you say it… I remember nii-san often mentions about in his letters. He says the Crown Prince is…uh… He always runs away from the ladies…."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll catch the Prince's interest at the ball."

Lenalee blushed. Miranda giggled again. "I'm just kidding."

The girl pouted. "Mou, Miranda!"

* * *

The girls then decided to call it a day since it's already late. Miranda left when the carriage came to pick her. After her friend's left, Lenalee sat in the dining room, having her meal alone…

The head maid walked up to her, holding a glass of water. "Komui-sama couldn't come home again?" She asked, placing the glass down on the table.

The girl shook her head sadly. "No, he said he won't be able to come back for a while."

Her brother, Komui Lee, barely had time to return to their home because of his work as the King's advisor. Fortunately for him, his sister was able to understand him. Even so, there were times that the siblings' wished they could spend their times together.

The maid sighed. How she wished she could cheer the young lady from the loneliness.

"Anyway, I heard that you've received an invitation from Master Komui." She decided to change the topic.

Lenalee smiled. "Yes. He invited e to a ball."

"A ball in the castle? Maybe it's another ball to find a wife for the young prince."

"Now that I think of it… I haven't heard anything about him before. Do you know what he's like?"

The maid looked thoughtful. "I've heard from several girls that he is quite a gentleman, though he ditches away from many marriage interviews…" She rolled her eyes.

Lenalee couldn't help but giggled. The maid continued.

"I also heard that he has quite a unique scar on his left cheek and odd white hair, but that don't make him less charming, said the girls." She shook her head.

"He's a kind young prince and was never the type for violence. Though I heard that he often get into fights with the royal knight. Boys will always be boys, eh?"

The teal-haired girl clasped her hand. "He seems pretty nice. I wish I could meet him…"

After her meal, she took a quick shower. Then, she lied down on her bed, covering herself with the warm covers.

' _Prince Allen Walker… I think I've met him once I was a kid…'_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Lenalee was standing behind her brother's legs, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. It was the first day that her brother will be working as an advisor in the castle.**_

 _ **In front of the Lee siblings were the King, his brother and a young boy.**_

 _ **The King spread his arms. "Welcome, Komui Lee, and congratulations! I hope we can rely on you from now on."**_

 _ **Komui smiled. "The pleasure's mine, Your Highness."**_

 _ **Neah glanced at the little green-hired. "Say Komui, who's the little lady behind you?"**_

" _ **Oh." Komui gently patted her head. "This is my cute little sister, Lenalee Lee."**_

" _ **Oh my, what a cute young girl! How old is she now?" asked a smiling Mana.**_

" _ **She's eight this year."**_

 _ **The King chuckled and stared at the snowy-haired boy beside him. "Just a year older than our Allen then." He turned to Komui again.**_

" _ **I haven't introduced him to you yet. This boy here is my son, Allen Walker!" He gestured at the boy. Said boy gave the two guests a polite bow.**_

 _ **Neag chuckled. "Don't mind him. He's a bit shy." Komui nodded in understanding. Lenalee stared at the white-haired prince. He was strange in her opinion, but cute at the same time. And he seemed… rather gloomy and sad.**_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

That was when she first met the prince. For some reason, she didn't seem to remember the rest of the memory from back then. _'Oh well…'_ She decided to shrug the matters off for now and immediately drifted to sleep.

* * *

It has already passed midnight. The young Lee was sleeping peacefully in her bed without any disturbing. That was until, the door to her balcony slowly drifted opened as a shadowy figure entered the room.

Lenalee didn't seem to notice this. The figure smirked and quietly made its way to the sleeping girl. It placed its hand on the girls forehead. The figure leaned to her ear and whispered.

 **" _Listen to me. Obey my words, girl. On the day of the royal ball, I want you to stab the Crown Prince with this shiny dagger..."_**

It held out a dagger. _**"**_ ** _Kill him once the clock strikes twelve... Understand? Kill him."_**

The figure giggled amusingly as it placed a dagger beside Lenalee's pillow. _**"I'll be waiting for the great news, young lady..."**_

* * *

Lenalee's eyes snapped open as she bolted up from her bed. She was panting madly. She quickly stared at the door to the balcony. She sighed in relief as she placed her hand on her forehead to rub off some sweats.

'It's already morning. Huff… what a weird nightmare…'

When she turned her head to the side, she immediately went pale. Beside her pillow… was the dagger from her dream…

She slowly picked it up with trembling hands.

' _Kill him…'_ The same voice from her dream whispered in her mind. She gasped as she dropped the dagger in terror…

She covered her mouth. _'No… it can't be…'_

Does she have to kill him? But, for what?

* * *

 **Found this in one of my files from my old laptop. What do you guys think? Should I continue the story? I'll be thinking about it, too but, I would like to hear your opinions on the same time. Thanks for reading and for keeping up with my bad writing skills. (^^)**


	2. Chapter 2, The Play Begins!

**Well… since some of my friends were like 'Alice, if you don't continue this story, we'll definitely make you wear a fluffy pink dress…,' I decide to continue this. *shiver slightly* Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

Chapter 2, The Play Begins!

" **Your hair… It's so beautiful…" The girl said nervously.**

 **He stared at her in surprise."My hair?"**

 **The girl smiled. "Yeah! I like it very much…because it reminds me of the snow…"**

"ALLEN, WAKE UP!" A voice shouted beside his ear, making him bolted up from his chair.

"What the heck, Lavi?!" He rubbed his ears while glaring at the redhead teen beside him. Said teen was grinning while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yo, Allen! Your Dad asked me to wake you up so you can check the things around the castle."

Allen's eyes twitched in annoyance. "You could've knocked the door or just shook me awake instead of yelling in my ear…" He said as they both walked out from his study.

Lavi snickered. "I already did. I knocked the door for 5 times, and when you didn't answer, I enter and found you sleeping. I shook you many times but that didn't do the trick either. So, my final option is to shout into your ear."

…

Allen sighed in defeat. "No comment… My fault for falling asleep in the first place…" Lavi chuckled at this.

While they were strolling down the long corridor,

"Say Allen… what were you dreaming about? You were smiling in your sleep." asked Lavi.

The white-haired teen stunned. "W-What?! I didn't!"

Lavi leaned beside him and whispered. "Could it be… you were dreaming about a girl?"

The teen's eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink. Lavi smirked. _'Seems like I hit the bull's eyes!'_

Allen shivered slightly. He didn't really like the way that Lavi was staring at him right now. Lavi grinned as he threw an arm over the prince's shoulder.

"Nah...Allen, tell me what you were dreaming about! It's a girl, right?"

Allen sighed and brushed it off. Much to his annoyance, the redhead didn't give up and continued to tease his friend as they walked into the now fixed garden. After some times, Allen's patience ran thin and he finally snapped. He stopped on his tracks and turned to the other teen.

"So, you badly want to know what I was dreaming about?" He asked with a sweet smile, a dark aura surrounded him.

Lavi saw this and gulped. _'I guess I've gone too far. His black side is surfacing!'_ He screamed in his mind.

Allen continued to smile. "I was dreaming about playing tag with a certain rabbit!" He snickered. "Yes… It was a _**very**_ nice dream, don't you think, Lavi-san?"

"Eep! Y-Yes… A-A very nice dream indeed, Your Highness…" Lavi yelped as he took a step back. _'Note to self, never ever push Allen over his edge…'_

Allen returned to his normal self. "Now that you know what I was dreaming, shall we go?" He asked with his normal smile. Lavi nodded. He was still shaking frightfully.

Allen looked around the garden which was half-destroyed by Lavi and Kanda the day before. Everything was fixed; even the fountain was back in place.

"It seems like the garden's back in shape." Allen wondered.

"Of course, it is. The ball is tomorrow and the castle needs to look its best…says your uncle!" said Lavi. Allen sighed. His uncle's always like that…handling things around the castle together with his father. Even so, he's still wondering why Neah had refused to succeed as the King, knowing that he's the older twin.

The two teen walked into a separated garden which was at the side of the current one. This garden was the young prince's personal garden. It was different from the rest of the castle's garden.

Lavi looked around in amusement as he and the prince walked along the path. The garden was filled with pure white roses. In the center of the garden, there was a fountain with a statue of a little girl with twin pigtails. She was holding a rose in her hand while smiling.

He whistled in amusement. "No matter how many times have I come here, your garden's always impressed me, Allen." The prince was checking for any signs of destruction around his precious garden

"Come on, Allen! Neither of mine or Kanda's attacks hit your garden. Don't be so worried about it." He said while sweating.

Allen turned to him. "True. It didn't. I was just making sure of it."

"Hey, Allen! I heard that you asked your dad to give you this part of the garden. Why is that?"

The young prince glanced around. "This part of the garden… It used to be a place where I met someone else…"

Lavi titled his head to the side."Someone?" He pointed at the fountain. "That girl?"

Allen sighed. Since the cat's out of the bag… "Yes. I met this girl for the first time in this garden…"

Lavi gave him a goofy smile. "Now this is getting interesting, Allen. What was she like? Was she cute? Pretty? Hot? Was she the one you were dreaming about? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" He asked. His eyes were wide with excitements.

Allen sweatdropped. _'Too many annoying questions to answer…'_ He sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"What was she like, you ask…" He took a glance at the statue. "She was not very different from ordinary girls… that was what I thought when I first met her…But, then…I figured out that she's very different from the others…" He said while smiling gently.

"Why? Is it because she suddenly kissed you?" Lavi said teasingly.

Allen blushed. "No, she didn't! Stop getting any more stupid imaginations, Baka Usagi!" He shouted.

Lavi grinned as he scratched his head. "Sorry. It's so fun teasing you that I couldn't help it. So... why was she different?"

Allen sighed. "It's because-"

"Oi, Baka Moyashi! Your uncle's looking for you!" The rest of the conversation was interrupted when Kanda approached the two teen.

The prince's eyes twitched in annoyance as he glared at the knight. "My name is Allen, BaKanda! Is your head that slow to remember it?"

Kanda frowned. "I dare you to say that again, Beansprout!" They began to glare murderously at each other.

Lavi sighed. _'Not again…'_ He placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Allen, Yuu, I don't think you guys should fight. Remember Neah-sama's order?"

The two immediately shuddered. They decided to put this fight aside as they didn't want to anger Allen's scary uncle.

"W-Well, Lavi, I think I should go. Kanda said Uncle's looking for me. Later…" Allen said as he left the place with Kanda, leaving the redhead behind.

Lavi smiled slightly as he watched his leaving friends. He glanced at the statue.

' _I don't know what had happened between this girl and Allen. But I'm sure she might be the reason why he's always cheerful like this. That guy… he used to be very dark and gloomy when he was younger..._ ' He himself began to walk away from the garden.

' _I hope you'll be able to meet each other at tomorrow's ball…'_

* * *

 **The next day…**

Lenalee was sitting on her bed while gripping the dagger in her hands. She was trembling frightfully. The dream from that night was haunting her badly.

' _ **Kill him…'**_

She heard it again, the same voice from that dream. She's been hearing it ever since that night.

' _ **Kill him… Kill the Prince!'**_

She dropped the dagger and covered her ears. "Why?" She cried. "Why do you want me to kill him?! Why? Why?!"

Tears cascaded down her eyes as she shook in fear. She didn't know why that voice was telling her to kill the prince. She asked for the reasons but the only reply that she has got was _**'Kill him…'**_

She was getting very frightened. What if she did against her own will? What if she has killed the prince when she attends the ball? What if she couldn't stop herself? She didn't even want to attend the ball anymore. What was she supposed to do now?

' _Somebody… please help me…Nii-san…'_

There was a knock on her door. "Miss Lenalee, your friend is here. Shall I let her in?" asked the head maid.

Lenalee quickly stood up and wiped her tears away. "Yes." She answered as she quickly hid the dagger somewhere else. The door opened as Miranda walked in.

"Lenalee?"

The teal-haired girl turned to her friend. "Ah, Miranda! What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?" She said nervously.

Miranda was wearing a long sleeve purple dress with lighter purple laces decorated on it. Her hair was tied into a low pony tail with a purple ribbon. She raised a brow at the girl's question.

"Lenalee, I thought we agreed to go to the ball from your place. That's why I'm here. It's almost time. And why are you still in your night gown?"

"Eh?" Lenalee blinked. She's just remembered. "Ahh… It's time already? I'll get change right away!" She uttered in panic as she made her way to her closet, bombarding through it.

The black-haired looked worried now. "Lenalee, is there something wrong? You're not acting like yourself…"

"Eh? No, I'm okay. I just don't know what to wear for the ball yet!" Lenalee lied as she laughed nervously.

Miranda sighed as she approached the young girl. "Then, I'll help you with it. We need to go. I'm sure your brother's looking forward to meet you." She said as she looked through the closet.

Lenalee's head dropped. "Yeah… I guess he is…"

* * *

Road hummed cheerfully as she swung her legs back and front while sitting in her seat.

She was dressed Purple Lolita dress with pink laces and red ribbons decorated on it. Her usual spiky blue hair was combed down to her side neatly with a pink headband to hold the hair in place.

Tykki, who was sitting beside her, was wearing a formal black suit and his hair was tied into a low pony tail with a white ribbon. He took a glance at the cheerful girl.

"You seem very happy, Road. Did something happen to entertain you?" He asked.

They were currently in the carriage that was heading toward the castle. Unfortunately for the Noah family, only two of the members; Tykki and Road, had the time to attend the royal ball.

Road grinned. "Yes, it did. Tonight's going to be a very amusing night because I have a gift for the prince." She beamed cheerfully.

The elder sweatdropped. "Is that so? Just try not to cause any troubles for his Highness."

The girl nodded cheerfully.

' _Knowing her… she tends to play pranks on people without any good reason… I hope everything goes well tonight…'_ He glanced outside the coach. They almost arrived at the castle.

' _I sure hope you will be able to handle her pranks, Prince Walker…'_

* * *

Lenalee trembled slightly as she glanced outside the carriage.

' _We're almost there!'_ She thought as she caught sight of the castle.

She slumped into her chair and unconsciously hugged herself. Be unnoticed to her, Miranda was watching her every movements and getting worried about her.

' _What am I going to do? We're almost there!'_ She whined in her mind. She wanted to jump out of the carriage and ran away. She wanted to do everything to prevent herself from killing somebody.

' _ **Little girl, if you think you can run away from this… then you're wrong…'**_

Lenalee paled. It was that voice again!

The voice giggled. _**'Even if you did run away, there's no way that you'll escape this. You have to kill him…one way or another. Because… this is your play…'**_

' _A play? It's only just a play?!'_

' _ **If you refuse to play your part in this, your female friend might be the victim right now…'**_ the voice added.

The teal-haired shuddered. It was so unreasonable. What did it actually want? Why the Prince? Why her?! She subconsciously touched the dagger that was hidden inside her gown.

Miranda was becoming more and more worried. Something was definitely wrong. Lenalee wasn't acting like herself ever since they left the mansion. It only seemed to get worse as they got near their destination.

"Lenalee? Are you alright? You don't seem good ever since we left." She asked her friend who seemed to startle a little.

The teal-haired looked at her friend and clearly saw that she was really worried.

"If you're not feeling well, you don't have to attend the ball. I'm sure your brother would understand you." The black-haired added.

The teal-haired shook her head slightly.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." She said forcing a smile. "I'm just overexcited. This is my first time attending a ball. Nii-san will be there. All the nobles will be there. The King will be there. Everyone will be there! Doesn't that sound fun?" said the female cheerfully.

Miranda frowned. Clearly, she could tell that the teal-haired was lying. But, seeing her bright smile…

"Well…if you say so…" She sighed.

"Or… is it because you're worried about how you look?" She asked teasingly, hoping to cheer the teal-haired up a little. Fortunately, it did when the girl's face heated up a little.

"No, I'm not!" pouted the female Lee as she playfully crossed her arms.

"Just in case you're, I was going to say that you need not to concern, Lenalee. You look very beautiful." The black-haired smiled.

Lenalee blushed. "It's all thanks to you, Miranda." She responded, looking at her dress.

She was dressed in a long light blue Queen Anne gown that was selected by Miranda. A black ribbon was wrapped around her waist, forming a bow. She also wore a pair of light blue silk gloves that cover her palms and elbows. Her hair was tied to half with a light blue ribbon instead of her usual twin pigtails. She also had a black ribbon wrapped around her neck.

"You know, Miranda? You really have nice tastes in clothes." said Lenalee.

The said female was flattened by this. "Oh my, we're here already!" She said when the carriage came to a stop.

The teal-haired's eyes widened as she glanced outside. Indeed, they were in front of the castle. The coachman opened the carriage door for the two girls.

"Wow! The castle is so big." wondered Miranda in amusement as they exited from the carriage.

Lenalee glanced at the building in front of her and nodded in agreement. It's been almost 10 years since the day she'd been here with her brother once. Even though the castle was still the same like back then, it still looked as impressed as ever. How nostalgic!

They both made their way to the entrance, passing by many other nobles. When they reached the entrance, the guard asked for the invitation. After handing the guard what he'd asked for, he let the two girls in.

Both Miranda and Lenalee glanced around in amusement as they passed through the corridors, heading for the ballroom. They stopped in front of a large grand door which led to the ball.

* * *

 **Lenalee's POV**

We're finally here. I stared at the large door before me. If this mysterious said that this was my role in this play, behind this door was where everything would happen. I glanced at a nearby clock. It's already 10:00. Two more hours…I slightly gripped my hands and flinched. If I was given a chance to avoid this, I would definitely do. But, no…

I was given no choice at all…. Why was the world so cruel?

"Lenalee, shall we go in?" Miranda asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to her and smiled. "Let's go!" I took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

* * *

The ballroom was filled with nobles; some of them were chatting with each other, while some of them were dancing on the dance floor. The tables in the room were filled with all many kinds of foods and drinks. In the middle room was a large chandelier, brightening up the room with light.

"So many people…" said the teal-haired as she glanced around while walking into the room. Miranda nodded in agreement as she, too stared at her surroundings.

Out of nowhere, she felt chills running down her spines as if someone was staring at her. She immediately turned around but couldn't find out who it was.

'What was that?!'

She jumped when she felt someone tapped her shoulder. Fortunately, it was Miranda.

"Lenalee, isn't that your brother?" her friend told her as she pointed at a certain man wearing his usual glass and dressed in a formal suit. The man was waving cheerfully at the girls.

The teal-haired's face brightened up as she spotted her brother, Komui who was walking towards them.

"Nii-san!" She exclaimed as she jumped into her brother's arms and hugged him.

Komui laughed slightly as he returned the hug while patting her back gently.

"Hi, there, baby sister. It's been a long time since we've hugged like this."

The teal-haired nodded as she tightened her hug. It's been a long time since she last talked to her brother. She couldn't tell how much she misses him.

"Good to see you again, Nii-san!"

When they pulled away, he patted her head and gave her a goofy smile, one that she missed the most.

"Look how much you've grown, Lenalee! It's like yesterday that you were still a small girl that I carried around." He said proudly.

The girl pouted. "Mou, Nii-san. I'm nineteen already. You can stop treating me like a kid."

The older Lee chuckled. "I can't help it. It's been so long."

The teal-haired sighed. This was one thing about him that would never change.

"I miss you very much, Komui nii-san…"

"So do I, Lenalee."

Miranda smiled at the siblings as she approached them.

"If I remember correctly, you're the eldest daughter of the Lotto family, correct?" asked Komui once he spotted her.

The black-haired bowed politely. "Miranda Lotto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Komui."

"Nice to meet you, too, Miranda. Thank you for being my sister's friend all these years." He said gratefully, gesturing at his sister.

"Welcome to the Royal Ball, girls." He welcomed the two.

"And thank you for inviting us, Nii-san." The teal-haired beamed cheerfully.

"It's no big deal. The King told me I can invite anyone I want. Besides, it's been a while since you'd last been here." said Komui as he began to walk motioning the girls to follow him.

"Nii-san, where are we going?" asked the teal-haired as they walked past the guests to the other side of the room in front of a large stag.

Komui smiled at her. "Why don't we go and say 'Hello' to his Majesty?"

The two females flinched at the same time. They're going to meet the King. They were kinda nervous, in Miranda's case since it was actually her first time. As for Lenalee, she'd already met him once.

They came to a stop in front of a long brown hair man that was tied to a low ponytail, wearing a royal suit with a crown on his head. Beside him was another man who looked identical to him but had short hair and wore a different royal suit.

"Good evening, Komui. I see, so this is your little sister." Mana stated once he caught sights of the three of them. Komui nodded.

"Good evening, Your Highness. Yes. This is my little sister, Lenalee and her friend, Miranda Lotto."

The two girls bowed slightly.

"Miranda Lotto? As in the eldest daughter of the Lotto family?" asked Neah with a raised brow. The mentioned girl smiled and nodded nervously.

Mana smiled at the younger Lee. "We meet again, young girl. How many years has it been since we've met last time?"

The girl smiled. "11, Your Majesty. I was eight when I first came here with my brother."

"My, look how you've grown! Such an elegant young lady." said the King in amusement.

The girl blushed. "Thank you for the praise, Your Majesty."

' _And, she's a hottie!'_ added Neah to himself. Obviously, Mana seemed to know what his twin was thinking as he directed a glare at him.

' _Stop being rude to the others!'_

The short-haired shrugged innocently. _'I wasn't being rude. I was just praising her.'_ He stuck his tongue at his brother. Mana sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Not to be rude, Your Highness, but I haven't seen the Prince since the party's started." Komui pointed out as he looked around for the missing teen. He did spot Lavi who was teasing Kanda, and Kanda who was trying to tolerate the redhead's annoying antics though.

"Don't tell me that he ditched the party again…"

Lenalee flinched slightly at the term 'Prince'. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head as she became quite uncomfortable. No one noticed this. But, Neah did. His eyes narrowed curiously as he eyed the girl.

Mana chuckled. "Don't worry. Neah made sure that he won't ditch this time."

"Yeah, I did. You'll see him in a few moments. I give him a job so that he won't ditch this time." He decided to ignore the female Lee's behavior for a while.

Just when he finished the sentence, the light in the room eventually became deem. A spotlight was shot at the stag as the curtain opened, and revealed a grand piano and the teen in topic. The teen was wearing a white formal suit, his hair tied into a small ponytail with a black ribbon. The whole room became quiet when they saw this.

The white bowed slight at the audience before taking his seat in front of the piano, and placed his hands on the instrument. The prince took a deep breath before he began to play and sing at the same time.

 ** _Then the boy fell asleep  
and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire  
flared up in the shape of a beloved face_**

 ** _Dreaming many thousands of dreams_**  
 ** _spreading across the land_**  
 ** _Your silver gray eyes shine their light_**  
 ** _like stars falling down from the night sky_**

 ** _Even though countless of years_**  
 ** _turn so many prayers back to earth_**

 ** _I will keep praying_**  
 ** _somehow, love for this child please_**  
 ** _kissing the joined hands..._**

Lenalee stared at the white-haired teen in wonder. His singing voice kept repeating in her head. _'So beautiful…'_

The way he sang and played the piano was very heart-touching. It left most the guests in the room with amusements. The King and his brother was smiling proudly as they listened to the song.

' _Such beautiful and wonderful feelings…'_ She felt her heart made a small as she watched him continue to play...

 ** _Then the boy fell asleep  
and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire  
flared up in the shape of a beloved face_**

 ** _Dreaming many thousands of dreams_**  
 ** _spreading across the land_**  
 ** _Your silver gray eyes shine their light_**  
 ** _like stars falling down from the night sky_**

 ** _Even though countless of years_**  
 ** _turn so many prayers back to earth_**

 ** _I will keep praying  
somehow, love for this child please  
kissing the joined hands_ _…_**

'Will I be able to kill him? Do I dare to murder him at all?' She thought as her hands slightly brushed over where she's kept the dagger.

 ** _I will keep praying  
somehow, love for this child please  
kissing the joined hands_ _…_**

When the song came to an end, applause were heard from the audience, including from her brother, Miranda, the King and his brother. Some of the nobles' daughters were squealing at the young prince. Kanda glared at the girls in annoyance but clapped anyway. Lavi cheered at his white-haired friend. Lenalee herself couldn't help but clapped her hands. It was indeed one excellent show.

The prince stood up and bowed at the audience. "Thank you for all your attentions, Ladies and Gentlemen, and may I welcome you all to today's ball. I hope you all enjoy this wonderful evening." He said. Another round of applause broke out.

"I see… this was what you meant by giving him a job, Neah-sama." said Komui.

"My brother's always had better talents in music than me. But, I'd never thought that my son would, too." Mana stated proudly. Neah smirked as he nudged his twin.

"What are you saying, Mana? You're the one better clown-antics than me."

"This is a different matter, Neah…"

"Father! Uncle!" Allen called out as he made his way to the group. He then noticed the elder Lee. "Oh, you're here, too, Komui-san!"

"Prince Allen, you did quite a great job there." The elder Lee praised.

The young prince scratched his cheek. "You're flattening me, Komui-san. I'm still an amateur compared to Uncle Neah."

The brown-haired smirked as he head locked the boy. "You still have a long way to go before you can catch up with me, nephew. But…" He let go of the poor boy.

"… I have to admit that you did a great job tonight."

Mana nodded in agreement. "Neah's right, Son. I'm very proud of you."

Allen blushed. "Thank you for the praising. I really appreciate it.

Lenalee's cheeks slightly turned pink as she satred at the prince. _'Why is my heart beating so hard?'_ She questioned herself. Her thoughts were broken when Miranda whispered to her.

"The prince is quite handsome, don't you think?"

The teal-haired nodded bluntly, still blushing. The black-haired saw this and smiled playfully. "What's this? Don't tell me that you're already in love with His Highness."

The younger Lee's face turned entirely red as she still managed to utter "N-No… I'm not."

Mana turned to the two girls. "Oh, that's right. Allen, this is Komui's sister, Lenalee. I believe you two have met before." He told his son gesturing to the teal-haired. "The one beside is her friend, Miranda Lotto."

The white-haired followed his father's gesture and turned to the direction. He sunndenly felt his face heatened up when he caught sight of the younger Lee in her light blue dress. _'S-So… cute…'_

"Allen?"

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard his father's voice.

"Uh… yeah. I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to me you again, Ms. Lenalee." He smiled at her.

The girl blushed thousands shades of red when she saw his smiling face. She returned the smile nervously. "The pleasure's all mine, Prince Walker. "

The both teens blushed as they avoided their eye contacts slightly.

"King Walker." Called a voice as two figures approached the group.

"Tyikki, Road, glad to see you two." Mana greeted the two guests with a smile. "And the others?"

Tykki smiled apologetically. "My deepest apologies, Your Highness. Unfortunately, our family are as busy as usual so only me and Road could attend this party. The Earl did send you his bleedings."

Mana chuckled. "I see… as busy as usual. I hope all your family can attend the next ball though."

"Thank you for your expectation." Tykki responded with a polite bow. Road grinned at the King before she turned to Allen and Lenalee.

"I hope you'll have a wonderful night, Allen-sama." She chirped cheerfully.

"Yeah. Thank you…" For some reasons, the two felt goose-bumps at her innocent words. Neah frowned at the blue-haired who noticed this and smiled sweetly at him. Both the Noahs excused themselves after that.

' _ **Don't forget to kill him, little girl~'**_ said a familiar sing-a-song voice in Lenalee's head. The teal-haired shivered as she turned to the Noah girl and saw a n amusing smirk plastering on her face. Her eyes widened.

' _Don't tell me that… that girl is…'_

"By the way, Allen, would you be kind enough to accompany the young Lee?" asked Mana. He gave a small glance at Komui who nodded in approval.

"Huh? Uh… yeah, sure." The white-haired stuttered.

"Ehh… but what about-"

"Don't worry, Lenalee. I've just seen some of my friends around here, so I'll go to meet them." said Miranda. "Excuse me." She bowed as she walked to elsewhere after giving the teal-haired an acknowledging smile.

"Well the, I'll entrust my sister with you, Allen-sama. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to meet the other guests. We'll chat later, Lenalee." With that, Komui walked away.

Mana and Neah glanced at each other. "Well, the same goes for us. Have fun, you two."

The younger Walker patted the white-haired's shoulder. "Be carefull…" He whispered. The teen look puzzled. Then, he and his brother also walked away, leaving the two teens in a really, really awkward situation.

"So, shall we…?" asked Allen offering a hand to the teal-haired who nodded and hooked her arms around his. _'Awkward…'_

Be unnoticed to the two, someone was smirking at them from among the guests.

 _ **'Now, let the play begins!'**_

* * *

 **I'm finally done! I've decided that I will try to finish this story first before I continue with the other one; The Unfair Fate. But, can't say for sure. I easily change my mind but, I will definitely finish both of them. I'm so sorry if this disappoints you all. Thanks for keeping up with my usual bad writing skills. I think this story might contain spicy scenes. Don't forget to leave your opinions on this!**


	3. Chapter 3, An Unexpected Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, An Unexpected Incident**

It was one peaceful night. The full moon was shining illuminatingly over the Black Order Kingdom, brightening the Kingdom with its faint moonlight. All the surroundings were quiet except for the castle where a ball was being held.

The ballroom was filled with many noble guests who was minding their own business; chatting with each other, and vice versa. Among the guests in the room was Lenalee, who had her arm hooked around Allen's as he led her along the room.

There was an awkward silence between the two since neither of them had uttered a word to each other.

"So… how's thing going on around you?" The young prince decided to start a conversation to get rid of the silence.

"Uh… Fine… I guess. What about you, Your Highness?" responded the teal-haired.

"Well, things tend to get out of control sometimes when I got into fights with my two friends…" said the snowy prince while grinning sheepishly. "Also, I always have to run away when my father and uncle try to set me up with some random ladies…"

Lenalee giggled a little. "I know. My brother has always mentioned about this in his letters. It seems troublesome."

"Yes, it does! I've told them many times that I don't want to, but they just… Urgh… Just by imagining this gives me headache…" He shivered as he rubbed his head slightly.

"But… I'm sure they just want the best for you, Your Highness. I don't think it's that bad." said the teal-haired with an innocent smile.

Allen stared at her and sighed. "You will know when you're in my place, Ms. Lee."

"You can call me Lenalee. I'm not quite used to people referring to me by my family name yet." The teal-haired told the prince.

The white-haired grinned at her. "Then, I would really appreciate it if you would also call me by my name, Lenalee."

"Eh? But, you're-" She was cut off with a finger tip on her lips.

"It doesn't matter. We used to call each other by our names when we first met. Who says that we can't right now?" He smiled.

The teal-haired's cheeks turned pink. _'H-He…'_ She was stunned for a few moments before gaining her consciousness.

"If you say so… Allen." She replied with a smile. The white-haired nodded in approval and satisfaction at this.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, right?" The whit-haired pointed out with a small laugh. The teal-haired nodded and slightly giggled. Well, that brought back memories. They used to chat this way when they met.

 _Wait a minute! Used to?_ Lenalee glanced at the teen's cheerful face. No... It felt different. Why did she have this weird feeling that there was something more? What was it? She knew there was something different about him. But, she couldn't point out what it was. She was really frustrated by this.

Her thought was cut off when a man and a girl approached the two teens. She recognized the man as the Master of the Cosso family.

Allen gave the man a polite greeting. "Greetings, Mr. Cosso. Enjoying the party?"

"Very much, young prince. You did an amazing job back on the stage." praised the man.

"Thank you. Well, it's nothing compared to my uncle though."

The man glanced at the teal-haired beside the snowy prince. "And, who might this charming lady be?" he asked.

Lenalee could sense the curiousness in his voice, not about who she was, but about what she was to Allen. His glance made her felt uncomfortable and shivered slightly. Also, she could feel that both the man and the girl in front of them didn't really appreciate her presence beside Prince Walker, especially the girl.

Allen gripped her hand slightly as he noticed her discomfort. This made the teal-haired looked up at him. He gave her an assuring smile. _'It's okay. Trust me.'_

The teal-haired's cheeks turned pink at this, but she nodded.

"Her name is Lenalee Lee, Komui-san's younger sister… and a close friend of mine." He replied the man's question with a smile.

"I see… By the way, Prince Walker, this is my daughter, Maria Cosso." He gestured to the girl beside him who bowed slightly.

The teal-haired stared at the girl; she was about the same age as her and has brown hair and brown eyes. All and all, she was quite beautiful. She seemed familiar to her. _'Where have I met her before?'_

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Maria." said Allen gentlemanly. The brunette smiled and gave an acknowledge nod. She then turned to the man.

"Father, if you would excuse me, I'm going to chat with some of my friends."

The man nodded. "Sure. Go ahead and have some fun with your friends." Maria smiled and left, not before she gave Lenalee a deadly glare.

The teal-haired flinched a little when she noticed the icy glare from the brunette. Allen noticed this and frowned, but didn't say anything.

"She's such a sweet girl, isn't she?" the man asked as he watched his daughter left.

"Yes, she is." the white-haired simply replied.

"Right? She's such a rare elegant girl in the Kingdom. I doubt that there are any girls who can be more sweet and elegant than her." The man said with a proud smile on his face. "I bet there's no one that will catch her interest at all. I doubt there are that kind of lucky men around here."

Allen grinned in acknowledgement but somehow, he was becoming more and more annoyed by the man though he tried not to express this on his face.

"Well then, Sir, if you don't have any more business, excuse us." said the white-haired teen as he immediately walked away from the man, pulling the teal-haired girl with him.

* * *

As the small and short incident broke out, Road was watching it from a faraway corner with an amusing smile.

 ** _'I get the feeling that something unexpected will happen before the climax. Oh well, as long as it doesn't ruin my fun, I'm fine with it.'_**

* * *

"Hey, Allen! You've put up quite a good show tonight!" Lavi grinned as he popped out of nowhere and gave Allen a thumb-up.

The white-haired teen startled a little. "Lavi, if you keep doing that, you're going to give me a heart attack in the future." he said glaring at the redhead.

"Doing what?" asked the redhead with an innocent smile. A vein twitched down Allen's head at this. Lenalee blinked in confusion as she watched the two males before her. _What's just happened?_ That, she had no idea at all.

Lavi noticed the teal-haired beside Allen. "Hello there, Milady! Who might you be? Allen's girlfriend? Whoa! She's hot!" He asked as he suddenly approached her, startling her in the process.

The teal-haired blushed a little, so did Allen. "No, she's not. She's Komui-san's little sister, Lenalee." The white-haired said nervously.

Lavi raised a brow. "I see… Hi there! I'm Lavi Bookman Jr., Allen's personal advisor and best friend."

"No, you're not!" Allen interrupted the last part bluntly.

"Aww… that hurts, you know?" Lavi said with a fake emotional tear. "You think so, too, right, Yuu?" He said turning to the black-haired samurai who was going to walk past them.

Kanda stopped dead on his track and suddenly swung his sword at the redhead, which barely hit Allen and Lenalee. Lavi whimpered as he dodged the sword that's almost cut his head.

"I've told you to never call me that way, you stupid rabbit!" the samurai snarled threateningly, pointing the sharp weapon at the redhead's neck.

Lavi immediately held up his hands. "Wait, Yu! No fighting or else you will ruin the ball!" He turned to the white-haired. "Ne…Allen, Help me out here!"

A dark aura immediately surrounded Allen. "No… You ask it for this time."

"Ehhhh?! How cruel!" He turned to Lenalee. "Ne, you're his girl friend, right? Please tell him to stop!"

The teal-haired could only blink in confusion. "Huh?"

The white-haired immediately grabbed the redhead by his shirt and hissed.

"Don't drag her into your mess and she is not my girlfriend!"

Lavi gulped. Kanda has a smirk on his face as he turned to the white-haired prince.

"Oho. Moyashi got himself a girlfriend? Not bad for a beansprout." He sneered.

Another vein twitched from Allen's forehead as he turned to glare at the smirking samurai. "I said… she is not my girlfriend, ponytail…"

It was Allen's turn to smirk when Kanda shook in anger. Flames of wrath began to surround the duo as they engaged in yet another glaring contest.

The redhead snickered. "So, you're saying that she's not your girlfriend yet? Way to go, Allen! Right, Yu?"

The two immediately turned to glare at the redhead in annoyance. The redhead sweated. _Not a wise choice._ He turned his heels to run away when the duo inched closer to him with their swords, but, unfortunately for him, they'd grabbed his shoulders, preventing him from escaping.

"It seems like we've caught a tasty rabbit here. What do you say, Kanda? Shall we cook him?" said Allen to the samurai with a sweet smile.

Kanda smirked in amusement. "I couldn't agree any less this time, bean sprout. He seems delicious."

The redhead immediately paled at the two's murderous intense.

"W-Wait! Seriously?!"

He screamed as he was dragged towards his two _**friends**_. "DAREKA TASUKETTE!"

And thus, another fight broke out among the three. Luckily, the fight wasn't as dangerous as the usual ones they've had every day.

The female Lee stared at the fight that broke out before her. She sweatdropped as she watched Allen and Kanda were landing one punch after another on Lavi, who was trying his best to dodge for his life.

'Well… now I know that Allen wasn't joking when he said he usually gets into fights…'

Is that a good thing? Definitely not. A shadowy figure appeared behind the trio and gave each of them a good hard smack on their head.

'SMACK!'

"OWWW! What was that for?!" they whined, except for Kanda, as they rubbed the place where they were hit. They turned to the villain and their face immediately lost colors.

"What did I tell you three?" asked Neah with a sweet smile as he stood before the three with hands on his hips.

"No fighting or teasing…" they replied in unison, their face showing signs of fear.

"And…?"

They all shivered slightly. "We're sorry… We won't do it again…"

Neah nodded his head in satisfaction and left the trio to join his brother, but not before giving the teal-haired an apologetic smile.

Lenalee smiled back then, turned to the trio who were still rubbing their head with painful expressions.

"Are you three okay?" She asked with a sweat drop. 'The smack did seem pretty painful…'

Allen regained his posture. "I'm sorry for having you see this kind of thing. It happens a lot among the three of us." He said apologetically.

"No, it's alright. Though I have to admit that you three seem close to each other."

"Actually, we're not that close…" The white-haired glanced at his two buddies. He turned back to the girl. "Well, let me introduce you to them… again…"

"Like he says earlier, the one with the red head is my personal advisor, Lavi Bookman Jr." He gestured at the duo. "And the one with pony tail is the captain of the guard, Yu Kanda."

"He's your personal knight, too!" Lavi added as he and Kanda approached the two teens.

The white-haired glared at the redhead. "I know that. I don't want to mention about it and you don't have to remind me about it, too."

Lavi sweatdropped while Kanda just scowled. Well, everyone in the castle knew the fact that the prince and the knight have never gotten along well since the day they've met.

The redhead turned to the teal-haired beside Allen and grinned sheepishly. "Hi again, Ms. Lee! Sorry for the trouble we've caused earlier. Allen and Yu are just like that."

"…says the one who started the whole fight, baka usagi!" Kanda murmured.

" Actually, it's your fault for losing your temper, too, BaKanda." Allen smirked at the samurai who shot him a deadly glare.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean, Baka Moyashi?"

"I meant what I said, BaKanda!"

And then, the both of them were having yet another glaring contest.

Lavi sighed as he watched the two. "When will they ever get tired of this?"

The teal-haired giggled slightly. "Allen seems to be having fun."

"Yeah, he does. But, if it were him from 11 years ago, I don't think he will have such a cheerful expression like this." The redhead stated while crossing his arms behind his head.

The girl stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he wasn't used to be such a cheerful person as he is today. That guy always looked gloomy and emotionless. He was friendly to anyone at all." He told her.

"But, that gloomy guy changed to a whole different kid the day after Komui came to work in the palace for the first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm glad he has become who he is today though I don't really know what changed his behavior on the day…" Lavi grinned goofily at her.

"I see…" replied Lenalee. 'Now that he mentioned it… yeah... he's right. Allen wasn't quite lively like this when I first met him… I wonder what happens that day...'

On the other hand, Allen and Kanda didn't seem to finish their glaring battle yet. Lavi chuckled.

"Guess I better stop those two before another break out." He walked to the two and separated them.

"I think that's enough, you two. Allen, you have to escort Ms. Lee, don't you?"

The white-haired turned to the girl. "Yeah… I almost forgot about it."

"Then I guess you better go. Yu and I will be around here if you need us." Lavi grinned as he pushed his friend towards the teal-haired.

Allen almost stumbled upon his leg but managed to avoid it.

"Sorry for keeping you wait, Lenalee." He said to the teal-haired while scratching his head nervously.

"It's fine. I'm glad to see you having fun, Allen." Said Lenalee softly.

"Same here. Now… what do you think we should do right now?" he asked.

"I don't know… What do you want to do?"

The boy thought for a while. "Hmm… eating…No, I just did it before the ball… I'm all out of ideas!" The teal-haired giggled slightly.

Then, a soft music broke into the whole room as the musicians have begun to play. Some of the guests have found themselves a partner and began to waltz on the dance floor.

At that, a group of ladies gathered around the snowy haired prince as they were trying to get his attention.

"Prince Walker, you will dance with me, right?"

"No, he's not! I'm the one he's dancing with me!"

"Move away, ladies! I'm the one he's choosing!"

"No! ME!"

The prince mentally face-palmed as he was stuck among the girls who were arguing at one another over him. 'That's what I don't like about being in a ball…'

Lenalee sweatdropped at the scene. She took a pity on Allen. He looked lost between the noble girls. 'He must have a really hard time dealing with this kind of thing all the time…"

She sighed. 'Being a royal blood doesn't seem to be as easy as it looks…'

"NO! ALLEN-SAMA'S DANCING WITH ME! HE'S MINE!" shouted a lady as she grabbed the poor prince's arm.

"Actually, I'm no one else's property…" The teen uttered but was ignored.

Somehow, Lenalee felt her chest tightened when she saw the lady did that to Allen. Her face turned entirely red as she placed her hands on her chest, slightly pressing where her heart is.

'What is this? What's happening with me? Why does my chest feel tighten all of a sudden?'

She glanced at the scene again. Her chest tightened more when she saw that the lady was still grabbing on the young prince. What's this feeling? Jealousy?

'No way! It can't be jealousy. I've just met him. Why am I supposed to be jealous?'

Then… is it anger?

'No! What am I angry for?' She rubbed her temple in frustration. 'This is so confusing… Whatever is wrong with me?'

Allen on the other hand was getting really annoyed by the ladies. Weren't they finished with the arguing yet? Unfortunately, they're not… He glanced to the side and spotted Lenalee, rubbing her temple.

He raised a brow. 'She's acting kinda strange…' He quickly snuck away when the females didn't notice him and made his way towards the teal-haired.

The said teen was still lost in her own thoughts until she felt someone stood in front of her. She looked up and realized that it was the white-haired prince with a worried expression on his face. Worried? About what?

"Are you alright, Lenalee?" asked Allen with a concerning voice.

She cleared her throat and smiled. "Yes, I'm very fine. Don't worry."

The prince raised a brow and leaned towards her, placing one of his hands on her forehead while the other one on his own.

Wait… what?! Her face's immediately heatened up when she came to reality. His face… it's… uh… very very close to hers.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face's all red and your head's awfully hot." Allen stated innocently. He then leaned back and retreated his palms. "You're sure you don't have a fever? I can take you to a doctor if you want to."

Lenalee came back to her senses and waved her hands in front of her.

"No! It's okay, Allen. I'm sure it's just your imagination! I'm fine! I'm really fine!" She said with a nervous smile.

The white-haired let out a relief sigh. "If you say so… You can tell me if there's something wrong. I'll be happy to help." He assured.

The teal-haired smiled. "Thanks for your concerning, Allen."

"Well, it's no big deal. We're friends, aren't we?" he responded with his usual cheerful smile, causing the girl to blush.

" _Hey, look, girls! That little timid girl seems very close with Allen-sama!"_ said one of the ladies who saw Allen and Lenalee together.

The whole group turned to glare at the teal-haired with dark expressions on their faces.

" _Who is she to call his Highness by his name?"_

" _Maybe it's because she's getting the attention from him!"_

Lenalee paled. She could hear their conversation clearly, so could Allen. She felt the ladies glaring at her with coldness and jealousy. She gripped the side of her gown slightly.

" _Ha! Just because she's getting all the attention from Allen-sama, doesn't mean that he cares about her or something."_

" _Maybe she's just trying to act all nice and timid to knock on him."_

The teal-haired gripped her gown tighter. 'That's not it!'

" _She shouldn't push her luck. The prince will immediately lose his interest on her after this ball."_

'That's not it! I don't want anything like that!' Lenalee began to sweat from the pressures and the glares that she has been receiving.

"I bet she has no sense of manner at all, acting all friendly around Allen-sama like that!"

She heard mocking giggles from the ladies. She shivered slightly. Why was she even here in the first place?

Allen felt his friend shivered slightly from those ridiculous gossiping. He 'tsk'ed and rolled his eye slightly. He glanced worryingly at the girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

When the girl looked up, she saw him smiling reassuringly at her. He took a step back and held out a hand towards her.

"Can I have this dance with you, Milady?" he asked with a gentleman smile.

Lenalee looked at him hesitatingly and glanced at the ladies. She flinched when she saw the angry looks that they were giving her.

"Well, Milady?" She turned to face Allen again with more hesitation in her eyes. "Can I?" He winked at her which made her heart skipped.

She placed her hand on his and nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Don't call me that. I thought we agree to each other." The white-haired pouted.

The female Lee giggled. "Okay, Allen." Well, that did made her fears went away.

After that, the young prince led her to the middle of the dance. After that, they began to dance with Allen confidently leading the waltz. They both danced gracefully as they swayed along with the music.

From the corner of his eye, Allen saw his father, uncle and perverted master smiling at him. On the other side, he noticed Lavi giving him a thumb-up while Kanda… well… he's just being himself.

Lenalee spotted her brother and Miranda waving happily at her. In Komui's case, he was not very happy and she understood why.

 _ **'Remember, little girl…'**_

She flinched. 'It's her again.'

She turned to the side and saw Road, grinning at her. Her face went pale again. She gulped. How could she forget all about it?

She flinched even more when she felt someone directed a deadly glare at her. She glanced around. She noticed the ladies from earlier were staring at her with a very unhappy expression. But, the pressure she felt right now wasn't from them. Then, who was it from?

Sensing her discomfort, Allen held her closer to him. "Lenalee, are you sure nothing's wrong? You don't look quite well…"

The girl turned to him and managed to force a smile from her lips. N-No. Nothing's wrong, really."

He slowed down the waltz a little. "You can tell me anything, Lenalee. Don't keep it to yourself. I don't want to see you like this."

She sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't stay close to you like this."

"Why's that?"

"Um…well…" She didn't dare to say what was wrong. He glanced around and saw the ladies glaring at her. 'So… that's what's wrong…'

"You really don't have to care about those ladies, Lenalee." He said.

"But…they…" She was cut off yet again with his fingertip on her lips. They stopped dancing.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't let anything happen to you." He held up her hand and gently placed a kiss on her palm. "Don't worry… I will protect you, Milady…"

Her cheeks turned bright pink. But, his gentle words made all her worries went away. "Thank you, Allen."

He chuckled. "Well then, shall we continue?" He asked. She nodded and they began to dance again.

* * *

Cross smirked as he watched his stupid apprentice swayed along the dancing floor with his partner. "For an idiot, he chose a rather hot babe."

Mana elbowed and hissed. "Not you, too, Cross! Can't you stop being rude to the others!"

The red-haired shrugged. "It was just a praising." The King could only sigh.

* * *

Komui was staring at his little sister with teary eyes. "(sniffs) My little Lenalee is slowly going away from me…" Miranda sweatdropped.

"Now now, Komui-san, you should be happy for her, not crying."

The elder turned to her. "Of course, I'm happy!" He whined.

She sighed. 'Your expression is saying that you're not…'

* * *

The two stopped dancing when the song ended. They both walked away from the dance floor while holding hands. Then, someone walked up to them. They recognized her as she was the girl from earlier, Maria Cosso.

"Ms. Lenalee, wasn't it? Would you mind having a talk with me for a while?" she asked with polite smile. 'if you wouldn't mind, Your Highness…" She turned to Allen.

Lenalee nodded and followed after the brunette after assuring the white-haired that she'd be fine.

Allen's eyes narrowed curiously as he watched the two girls left. Something's fishy… And he didn't like it at all…

* * *

"Maria-san, where are we going?" asked Lenalee as she followed the brunette out of the ballroom. They walked down the corridors and came to a stop when they reached outside the castle. The teal-haired glanced around. She noticed that they were in the royal garden.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Maria-san?" asked the teal-haired softly.

The brunette eventually turned to face the girl. "You're quite naive, aren't you, Ms. Lee? Following someone unfamiliar with you like that?"

The teal-haired looked puzzled. "Well… I think I might have met you somewhere else… So, you're not someone unfamiliar…"

"You don't remember me?" Maria's eyes narrowed dangerously as hse stepped forward.

Lenalee took a step back. "W-What do you mean?"

When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and noticed the ladies form earlier.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Before she could react, two of the ladies grabbed each of her arms and held her in place, causing the younger Lee to yelp in surprise.

"W-Wait! What are you doing? Let go of me!"

She struggled against their grips but no avail. They tightened their holds each time she struggled.

Maria smirked and walked up to her. She violently yanked the girl's hair up and glared at her. "Don't you remember me, Lenalee Lee? Your only rival back when we're in school!" She snarled.

Lenalee bit her lip at the pain from her hair being pulled.

"Back in the school, three years ago, I was always the most popular and sweetest girl in the whole school. Everyone loved me, all the students, the teacher, and even the Headmaster!" She tightened her grip as she yanked her hair harder. The teal-haired whimpered in pain.

"Everything was perfect! Until you!" she let go of the hai. "Lenalee Lee… that was until you entered the school and stole all my fame."

"What do you mean? I don't even remember doing something like that!" She gasped when Maria slapped her across her cheek.

"You stole everything from me. You were acting like a small, sweet, timid, weakling that couldn't do anything. But then, you took everything away from me!" The brunette shouted in anger.

"Not only that time. You even appeared at the ball and stole the Prince before I could even talk to him!" The others nodded in agreement.

"But, I didn't do any-!" A yelp escaped her lips when her hair was yanked again, causing the ribbon holding it to fall.

"Shut up! You say you didn't do anything yet you still have everything!" The brunette hissed as she held out a knife. Lenalee's eyes widened in fears.

"W-What are you planning to do?!" She shuddered.

The brunette crackled. "This should teach you not to take anything away again! The prince is Mine! Hi is MINE!"

"Allen is no one's property! He has a right of his own!" The teal-haired protested.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Maria as she swung the sharp weapon towards the trapped girl.

'ALLEN!' Lenalee thought helplessly as she clutched her eyes shut.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry if this chapter disappoints you guys. But, I'm glad that you guys are willing to read this story. Thank you very much. it means a lot to me. See you in next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4, The Bell Strikes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, The Bell Strikes!**

Road stretched her arms as she yawned in boredom. She glanced at the clock and huffed impatiently.

' _ **Mou… why is the time so slow?'**_ She sighed and leaned against the balcony, her eyes glancing at the bright moon.

' _ **I hope the interruption will end quickly or else it will ruin my fun…'**_

"Enjoying the night, Road Kamelot?"

The Noah girl turned to the side and spotted a certain red-haired.

"Nah… Not really… It's kinda boring for a child like me…" she responded frankly.

The red-haired chuckled in amusement. "Is that the reason why you decide to mess with my stupid apprentice?"

Road smirked smugly. "Well, whatever my reason should be? Don't tell me the teacher is worrying about his apprentice, General Cross Marian?"

Cross scowled as he huffed a puff of smoke. "Nope! There's no reason for me to worry about him. That idiot can take care of himself just fine."

She raised a brow at that. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in him…"

"Not really… Just a hunch! Anyway, see ya later!" With that he walked back into the party, leaving her at the balcony all by herself.

* * *

'ALLEN!'

Lenalee has her eyes shut tightly as she waited for the worst to happen. She waited… but… the pain didn't come. She couldn't feel any kind of pain. Instead, she heard Maria and the other ladies gasped in surprise.

"Hmm… it seems like you are indeed as sweet and elegant as your father has stated, Ms. Maria." said someone with a very amusing tone.

'Wait… that voice is…'

The teal-haired slowly opened and was relief to see who the person was.

"A-Allen.."

The two ladies who were holding Lenalee yelped as a knife was pointed at each of their throat.

"Oi! Violence against one another is against the ball's rule." Kanda snarled at the female whom he pointed his sword at.

Lavi grinned. "Yu's right! You wouldn't want to get yourself into prison, aren't you?" The other female whimpered as she quickly shook her head. All the other ladies backed away in fear.

"Then… I suggest you let go of her… right now!" The redhead said with a cheerful smile but there was a hint of threatening in his voice.

The teal-haired felt her legs gave out as the two girls let go of her arms. She slowly dropped to the ground while sighing in relief.

"Are you alright, Lenalee?" asked Allen.

"Yeah…" She replied weakly. "Y-you came…" She said softly, almost sounded like she was sobbing.

The white-haired smiled. Maria's hand which was holding a dagger was stopped mid-air as it was being gripped by him. The brunette whimpered in pain as his grip became tighter. He then let go of her and immediately went to Lenalee's side, helping her up on his feet.

"Easy there…" He whispered to her with concerned ad worries in his tone.

Maria stared hatefully at Lenalee, but her face went pale when her eye's met with Allen's. He was glaring at her with so much fury and anger, like he had wanted to kill her in the place. She unconsciously took a step back.

"A-Allen-sama…" She stuttered. "…t-this is all a mis-"

"From what we've just seen, you were trying to injure her with a sharp object, Maria Cosso." said Lavi as he shot the brunette a glare, cutting all her words.

The brunette waved her arms in protest. "N-No! I-I wasn't! I-It was her!" She pointed at Lenalee. "SS-he attacked me first. Believe me! She was the one who tried to stab me with the dagger. I was just trying to defend myself. This is all a misunderstanding! Right, Ladies?" She exclaimed, glancing at the ladies.

"Save your excuse to yourself, woman! We're not in the mood to listen to it!" Kanda snarled as he shot her a deadly glare.

Allen took a step forward. "Maria Cosso, you've done a serious crime, raising a weapon against an unarmed person, especially when they're someone related to the royal family." He stated calmly.

"Do you have any ideas what fate you would have brought to your entire family because of your mindless actions? You could've been exiled from the Kingdom or worst sentenced to death because of this."

Maria flinched and trembled before dropping to her kneels. "You don't understand!" She cried in agony. "SHE STOLE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! SHE STOLE ALL OF MY LIFE! SHE EVEN STEALS YOU! SHE RUINED MY LIFE!"

Kanda and Lavi sweat dropped at the brunette's outburst. 'So unreasonable…'

The white-haired stared coldly at the brunette. "She never did anything from you. You're the one who is ruining your very own life."

He carefully scooped Lenalee in his arms, carrying her in a bridal style. The female let out a surprise squeak as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He then proceeded to walk away to somewhere else with the girl in his arms. He stopped mid-track.

"Oh…and by the way… Lenalee didn't steal me from you. She never stole me from anyone else." He smiled. "Kanda, Lavi! I'll let you two handle the rest."

With that, he continued on his way.

Kanda scowled. "You don't have to tell me! I would've done it right away."

"Yeah. Allen seems pretty mad, but I'm surprised that he was able to control his temper." said the redhead as he watched the white-haired left. He turned to the ladies.

"Well then… girls, I think your family might need to have a small talk with the King."

"Especially you, Maria Cosso! You're lucky that Moyashi didn't handle this case on his own or else you'll be dead." The samurai snarled at the brunette who flinched slightly.

The redhead grinned . "Well then, ladies? Shall we start by telling us what your name is?"

The ladies, including Maria gulped. It's better if they cooperated… They wouldn't want to be sentence to death by the King…

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

I held her close to me as I walked through the garden still carrying her. She was silence the whole time without uttering a single word. I could feel her clutched my neck as she shook slightly.

'The incident must have scared her a lot…'

I stopped when he reached a certain place and gently placed her down on the nearest bench. As soon as I set her down she immediately flung towards me. I was caught off-guard by this and fell backwards because of the force.

But, I was able to maintain my feet. I felt her shook again and this time, I could also felt her tears as she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my chest.

"Uh… Lenalee?" I was still surprised by her sudden action.

I heard her small sniffs. "Y-You came…" She murmured through the sniffling. "I-I was so scared…" She began to sob harder.

I could tell how she was feeling at that time. She felt so helpless, weak… She was so scared that she didn't even know what to do. I knew how it felt.

Actually… I was scared, too. If I hadn't been there in time, I couldn't imagine what would have happened to her.

* * *

 **Lenalee's POV**

I cried as more tears cascaded from my eyes. I was so scared. I was so helpless. I didn't know what would have happen if he weren't there. My whole body shook uncontrollably from both fears and relief as I snuggled closer to him.

I felt his arms wrapped around me as he returned the embrace. He patted my back softly in a comforting gesture.

"Shh… It's alright now Lenalee…" He murmured softly. "Of course, I came… I promised that I will protect you, didn't I?"

He did. He promised… And he protected me. For the first time in my life, I felt so safe. I felt a little embarrassed…suddenly hugging him like this. But… I couldn't help it.

"Everything's alright, Lenalee. I would never let anything harm you again…" He muttered in a soothing voice.

My heart skipped a beat at this. Somehow, I felt safe and uneasy at the same time.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" I asked though I knew it wasn't something I should ask, especially from him.

I felt him chuckle slightly. My face heatened up as he pulled me closer to him.

"Of course…" He replied.

* * *

They stayed like that for a moment, with her still sobbing and him trying to comfort her. After a few more moments, she has finally calmed down and they separated from the hug and both sat down on the bench.

"You okay now?" asked the white-haired while patting her back as he was still a little worried.

The girl wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Allen… I'm fine now…"

Hearing that, he sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that…"

She smiled and glanced around. "Allen, we're still in the same garden… Right?"

"Yes, we are. Why do you ask?" he raised a brow.

Why did she ask? Umm… It was just that… she felt like she was in a different place. Unlike the other part of the garden, this place was filled with pure white roses. It's not that… Somehow, she felt kind of nostalgia. It was like she has been here before. She turned around and saw a fountain with a statue. She looked shocked when she noticed the figure of it. It looked like…

"Is that me?" She asked pointing at the fountain. Allen turned around at her question and smiled.

"Yeah… that's you." He responded.

She stood up and walked towards it. 'But… why does it look like me?' She looked around again. This place seemed rather old comparing to the rest. It looked old, but the roses kept the place beautiful. This place… it seemed very familiar to her… Then, realization has drawn upon her.

"Is this where…?" She uttered.

The young prince grinned before standing up. "I'm surprised you remember. Yup! This was the place where we first met…" He glanced along the place before his eyes met with hers…

"And the place where I proposed you 11 years ago…"

Yup! The place where he…. WHAT?! Where the hell did that come from?!

* * *

 **11 years ago…**

 _ **Lenalee was standing behind her brother's legs, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. It was the first day that her brother will be working as an advisor in the castle.**_

 _ **In front of the Lee siblings were the King, his brother and a young boy. They were currently somewhere in the Royal garden.**_

 _ **The King spread his arms. "Welcome, Komui Lee, and congratulations! I hope we can rely on you from now on."**_

 _ **Komui smiled. "The pleasure's mine, Your Highness."**_

 _ **Neah glanced at the little green-hired. "Say Komui, who's the little lady behind you?"**_

" _ **Oh." Komui gently patted her head. "This is my cute little sister, Lenalee Lee."**_

" _ **Oh my, what a cute young girl! How old is she now?" asked a smiling Mana.**_

" _ **She's eight this year."**_

 _ **The King chuckled and stared at the snowy-haired boy beside him. "Just a year older than our Allen then." He turned to Komui again.**_

" _ **I haven't introduced him to you yet. This boy here is my son, Allen Walker!" He gestured at the boy. Said boy gave the two guests a polite bow.**_

 _ **Neah chuckled. "Don't mind him. He's a bit shy." Komui nodded in understanding. Lenalee stared at the white-haired prince. He was strange in her opinion, but cute at the same time. And he seemed… rather gloomy and sad.**_

" _ **Well then, Allen? Why don't you show the young lady around? Me and your Uncle would like to have a talk with our new advisor. Is it okay with you, Komui?" said Mana as he gently pushed the white-haired forward.**_

 _ **The elder Lee nodded. "Of course, it is." He patted the young girl's head. "Lenalee, Nii-san has to talk with the King so do you mind waiting for me with the Prince?"**_

 _ **She smiled and nodded. "Okay."**_

 _ **Neah grinned and crossed his arms. "Well… shall we go to the study, then? Hey, Allen…" He turned to the small teen. "Take good care of her." With that, the three adults walked away, leaving the two kids behind.**_

 _ **Lenalee turned to the snowy-haired prince and asked cheerfully. "So… Where are we going, Allen? Or do you want to play instead?"**_

 _ **The prince didn't respond. Instead, he walked to a nearby bench and sat down, opening a book that was on the bench beside him and started to read.**_

 _ **She pouted, not very pleased with this. She walked to his side and stared at his book. "Looks interesting! What are you reading?"**_

…

 _ **No replies. She tried to start conversations with him by asking him several things. But, each time, he seemed to be ignoring her. But, she didn't give up and continued to talk to him until…**_

" _ **Can't you just leave me alone already?!" He snarled, snapping his book shut as he ran out of patience.**_

 _ **Lenalee startled a little, but giggled. "Well, it seem like you can speak. I was beginning to wonder that you can't since you didn't say anything back to me."**_

 _ **His eye's twitched in annoyance. "Of course, I can! I'm not mute!"**_

" _ **Then, why won't you respond to me?"**_

" _ **Because you're annoying!"**_

 _ **The teal-haired popped a vein at this. "I'm not! I was just trying to talk with! You're the annoying one here because you didn't answer either of my questions!"**_

" _ **Tch! Those questions of yours are too bothersome! Why are you trying to talk to me anyway?" replied the white-haired.**_

" _ **It's because I want to get us to know each other." She replied.**_

 _ **The young prince bit his lower lip before glaring at her.**_

" _ **Why the hell do you want to get to know me anyway? Is it because I'm the Crown Prince? Well then, bad news for you because I don't want to befriend with anyone at all. You'll just leave me alone like the rest of those kids!"**_

 _ **He shouted before making his way in front of the fountain and slumped onto the ground, hugging his knees.**_

 _ **The young Lee flinched at his outburst, but she was surprised at the same time. She glanced at the young prince and noticed him playing with a strand of his snowy hair. 'Could that be why he's gloomy like this?'**_

 _ **She simply smiled and walked up to him and knelt down beside the teen.**_

" _ **What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone…" He murmured. What was wrong with this girl? Couldn't she just leave him alone? Why was she still here after being shouted like that?**_

" _ **It's beautiful…" She uttered.**_

" _ **Huh?"**_

 _ **She faced him and smiled. "Your hair… It's so beautiful!"**_

 _ **He stared at her in surprised."My hair? What the hell makes you think it beautiful?"**_

 _ **Yeah! What? His hair was unusually white and it crept the hell out of most people around him. She was the first one to say something like this to him other than his father and uncle.**_

" _ **Well, because it's white..." She responded. He gave her a questioning look.**_

" _ **White is the color of peace and freshness. It's the color that purifies other's thoughts and emotions…" She stated cheerfully. "That is why I think your hair!"**_

 _ **The boy didn't know how to respond to this. "D-Do you really think it's beautiful?"**_

 _ **The girl nodded. "Yeah! I like it very much mostly because it reminds me of the pure white snow! But…"**_

" _ **But what?"**_

" _ **Because of your gloominess… you're making it looks sad…" she said with a hint of sadness in her tone.**_

" _ **You suppose to look more cheerful, you know? If you're happy, everyone will be happy, too. But now, you're very gloomy and that makes whoever stares at your hair feels sad, too."**_

…

 _ **He sighed. This girl was very weird in his point of view. "Then… what do you think I should do?"**_

 _ **Lenalee stood up and knelt down in front of him and grinned. "Be happy of course!"**_

…

" _ **How am I supposed to be happy?" He asked blankly.**_

" _ **Eh? You don't know how to be happy?" She exclaimed with surprised. The boy nodded.**_

" _ **Don't worry! I'll teach you how to be happy!" She chirped happily with this cheerful smile of hers. This made his heart skipped a small beat as his cheeks light pink.**_

" _ **Come on! Stand up!"**_

 _ **The boy said nothing and stood up. "So… what do we do?"**_

 _ **The girl held out her finger. "First thing, get rid that gloomy face of yours!" She said pointing at him. "And smile!"**_

…

 _ **He stared blankly at her.**_

" _ **What's wrong?" She asked.**_

…

" _ **I forgot how to smile…" He replied nervously, while looking a little flushed.**_

 _ **She gasped in surprise. "EHHH? How can that be? Everyone knows how to smile! But, how can you forget how?"**_

 _ **Allen avoided her eye contact. "I don't really want to talk about it…"**_

 _ **Lenalee stared at him for a while before grabbing his arms. "Then, let's start by teaching you how to smile!"**_

 _ **He huffed. 'When will she ever stop?' He glanced at her cheerful smiling face. 'Well… I guess it won't be that bad…' he said to himself, but unnoticed to him, a small amusing smile crept on his face.**_

 _ **Lenalee noticed this and happily exclaimed. "Hey! You're smiling! See? You're definitely smiling!"**_

" _ **Eh? I am?"**_

" _ **Yeah! You are! You can smile after all! I guess you won't need to learn how anymore since you're smiling." She grinned.**_

 _ **He felt his face heatened up as he blushed madly. This girl… she was different from most of the kids he had met… No one had ever made him felt so weird like this. But somehow… he felt comfortable and satisfied around her.**_

 _ **Out of nowhere he felt a faint of warmth surrounded him as a pair of arms wrapped around him. His face immediately flamed up. 'S-She's h-Hugging me!'**_

 _ **His mind went all blank as he felt her snuggled closer. "H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He managed to utter. 'She smelled kinda nice…' He thought to himself as he unconsciously inhaled her scent.**_

" _ **Nii-san once told me…" She looked up at him and said cheerfully. "… A smile is enough to make a person happy! Hugging will even make it better!"**_

 _ **He blushed harder yet managed to respond. "I guess your bother is right about this." He wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. "One hug from you is enough to make me happy…" He whispered softly.**_

" _ **Thank you for teaching me this, Lenalee…"**_

 _ **The girl's face flushed a little at this but she brushed it off. "You're welcome, Your Highness."**_

 _ **He pulled away from the hug and smiled. "Call me Allen, Lenalee…"**_

 _ **She blushed again. All of a sudden, he looked very cool. Wait a sec! What the hell was she thinking? She shook her head trying to shrug the thought off before replying with a smile.**_

" _ **If you insist, Allen…"**_

 _ **He grinned and held out his hand towards her. "Well then, Milady… Do you mind teaching this gloomy prince how to be happy?" He asked formally.**_

" _ **I would be more than happy to do so, Mr. Gentleman…"**_

 _ **Allen abruptly looked nervous for a moment. Lenalee took notice of this.**_

" _ **Allen, you okay?" She asked.**_

 _ **The prince's face flushed a little as he bit his lip nervously looking a little hesitated.**_

" _ **Actually… Lenalee… I know it's a little bit sudden, and we've just met today….b-but…" He stuttered.**_

 _ **The girl urged him to continue. "But?"**_

 _ **He gulped and grabbed her palms and held them in his as he asked embarrassedly.**_

" _ **When we grow up, will you be my bride?"**_

…

 _ **Lenalee blinked and titled her head to the side before his words finally got to her. But… still being a child.**_

" _ **Sure!" She replied.**_

' _ **That's fast!' thought Allen surprisingly.**_

" _ **I'll be your bride if we were to meet again someday. But, on that day, I want to see you happy and cheerful instead of being gloomy like this. Okay?" Hse stated.**_

 _ **Allen felt butterflies in his stomach as he nodded. "Yes. I promise. I'll try to be happy!"**_

 _ **She smiled in satisfaction before the two broke out laughing innocently.**_

* * *

Lenalee blushed madly as she remembered their innocent conversation that day. 'D-Did I really say yes that?! Kya! What am I supposed to do now? It's not that I don't like him… But…I…'

Allen chuckled to himself when he saw her flustering up. 'Look at her… so cute!'

He stood up and knelt down before her, taking one of her hands in his.

"I proposed you back then… and now I'm going to do it again. At that time, I was still very young and didn't think very much about it. But, now… I want to let you know that I'm serious about this…" He said while gently rubbing her palms.

He stared seriously at her in the eyes.

"Lenalee Lee, I'm in love with you. Will you do the honor of being my bride?"

For a moment, the teal-haired had barely forgotten how to breathe. She wasn't expected this at all. **TOTALLY NOT!** She began to sweat. What the hell was she supposed to do now? This was too sudden. True… she felt very uneasy yet happy around him… But she wasn't sure what that was supposed to be.

'Now, what am I going to do?' She yelled her.

Seeing her lost in her thought, he grinned. "You don't have to answer right away, Lenalee. And I don't mind if you're going to refuse."

She immediately jerked her head up to look at him.

"It's your personal decision so I don't really mind if you were to refuse." He continued with a smile.

Lenalee suddenly felt her heart clenched painfully when she noticed his smile. That smile… it looked like he knew what she was feeling… it felt so hurt.

'No! That's not it!'

"So, I'm not going to force you. Don't worry."

'No! You're not forcing me...'

Allen sighed as he stood up. "I guess we should head back to the ball. Everyone must be looking for us since we've been out for a while." He began turned his heels and started walking but stopped when he felt someone tugged on his shirt.

He turned around and saw Lenalee. "I-It's not like that… You're not forcing me at all, Allen…"

She quivered a little as she clasped her hands. "I-It's just that… I'm very worried… You're a Prince.. I'm only a common girl…"

Allen smiled as he turned around and gently stroked her cheek. "It doesn't matter to me at all, Lenalee."

"B-But…"

 **Dong!**

Her eyes immediately widened as she heard a certain sound ringing in her ears.

 **Dong!**

She heard it again. She immediately paled. It couldn't be. It's midnight already?

The white-haired teen looked up when he heard this. "Hmm… it's already midnight? Guess I've lost track of time…"

* * *

 **Dong!**

On the balcony, Road jerked up as she heard the sound of the bell. She smirked. 'It's climax time!'

Tykki, Neah and Cross looked up from whatever they were doing when they heard the bell rung. They frowned slightly.

'I hope this ends well..' Neah thought worriedly.

Tykki sighed. 'I hope she won't do anything bad...'

'Good Luck, my stupid apprentice!' Cross smirked amusingly.

* * *

Lenalee quickly backed away in panic from Allen as she shivered in fear.

'Why the hell did I not notice?' She screamed to herself. 'How could I have forgotten everything about it?'

"Lenalee, is there something wrong?"

She saw Allen looking worriedly at her as he tried to reach out to her.

'No! I can't kill him. I have to warn him. I have to tell him to run away!'

Before she could say anything her entire body froze.

' _ **The bell has struck twelve… It's time for the climax, little girl.'**_

A giggling voice said in her mind.

'No!' She backed away, trying to run away from the scene. But, she couldn't move at all. 'Why? Why can't I move?'

 _' **Now, now, little girl… you don't have to worry about anything at all… because it will be all over once you wake up…'**_

'No!' she cried.

'Allen! Hurry up and run away!' She wanted to shout at him but her body didn't listen to what she wanted to do. Her visions began to get blurry.

'No! I can' let her do it! I won't do it!'

She could hear Road snickering at her. Her visions began to blacken. The last thing she could made out before everything got pitch black was Allen's worried face.

'Allen… Please... get away from me…'

* * *

 **And, that's all for this chapter! Thanks for reading this guys and special thanks to jy24 for leaving a review every chapter. It encourages me to keep on continuing to write this fanfic. And thanks to all those who've been following and reading my stories. See you in next chapter! ^^**

 **(Sorry for the short and confusing speech!)**


	5. Chapter 5, Your Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5, Your Pain**

Allen looked at Lenalee with worried eyes. She was acting strange when she heard the bell rung. Something seemed odd. She was shaking. He could feel her hands shaking uncontrollably in his hold.

She suddenly stood up and immediately backed away. This confused him even more. What was wrong with her? Her skin began to turn paler and she was shaking even more. He could see the worries and panics in her eyes. What was she worrying about?

"Lenalee, is there something wrong?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to say something to him, but no words have escaped her throat. She even attempted to run away but something seemed to have stopped her. She turned to him, tears cascading down her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to tell him to run away.

Now, he's dumbfounded. What did he have to run away? There was no one here. While losing in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the fact that she slowly held out a dagger hidden in the dress.

Allen was caught off-guard when the teal-haired suddenly lunged to him with the dagger in her hand. Luckily, he managed to step to the side and avoided her.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" He shouted at her in alarm. He was surprised by this. Was she doing this because he had proposed to her? She didn't have to go this far if she didn't want to accept it. But, it seemed that didn't seem to be the right answer.

He was caught by shocked when he noticed her eyes. They're not the same cheerful eyes that she used to have. Instead of the usual light they used to have, both her violet orbs were completely dull. They looked lifeless.

"Lenalee!" He called out to her. She didn't react. Instead, she charged forward and swung the dagger at him several times. He dodged her every swings and tried to grab her at the same time. But, she was faster and more flexible than he had expected as she easily avoided his grasp.

No. this wasn't her. This wasn't Lenalee. He figured that something was wrong with her and he had to find out what.

* * *

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes as gained her unconscious.

'What happened?' She thought in confusion. She glanced around and noticed her dark surroundings.

'Where am I?'

Her eyes widened as all memories came back to her. That's right! The clock had struck twelve. She heard a sound giggling in her mind telling her to kill the white-haired. When she tried to fight back, she was subconsciously knocked out.

'Allen!' She was worried now.

'What happened to him?' she turned her head from side to side trying to find traces of the young prince.

'Don't tell me that he's…' She didn't dare to think the rest.

' _ ***giggles* Don't worry…'**_

Lenalee flinched. She knew that voice.

' _ **He's not dead yet.'**_

The teal-haired looked a little relief. 'R-Really?'

' _ **Yup! In fact…'**_

A huge image displayed in front of the young Lee.

' _ **The fun has only begun!'**_

She gasped. In the image, she saw Allen, avoiding a dagger that was aiming for his head. And then, he tried to grab her arms which she easily avoided.

"Lenalee! Snap out of it!" She heard him shouted.

She realized that what was happening. She was watching herself trying to pierce him with the dagger. It wasn't her. She was still here. Then, what's controlling her body right now?

She yelped when the dagger dangerously missed his back head. He was able to dodge it again, but the narrow gaze was able to cut off his hair tie. He was startled a little by this. She took this chance to land a blow on him which he again dodged. But this time, he was slow as the dagger had successfully slashed against the side of his right arm.

She screamed in horror as she dropped to her knees, tears leaking from her eyes.

"PLEASE, STOP!"

The voice giggled. 'Why? This is getting to the best part, and I want you to see how you enjoy assassinating him.'

"No! Please stop this nonsense! I'm begging you, please!" She cried as she hugged herself.

 _ **'No… This is my fun and I won't let you or him ruin it.'**_

Lenalee shivered as she choked back her tears. "Allen!"

* * *

Allen panted in exhaustion as he grasped his injured arm, blood dripping from the wound. The girl before him didn't show any sign of tiredness. She was expressionless. She was just staring at him with those dull eyes while pointing the dagger at him. It was almost as if she was a lifeless doll that has been ordered to do nothing but kill him.

He was about to step back again when she made a move to attack again. But, this time, she stood still. He saw sweats rolling from the side from her head. She was gritting her teeth. Her body was slightly shaking as her left hand moved to grab the one that was holding the dagger.

"Allen! Please, get away from me!" She abruptly cried out.

His eyes widened. "Lenalee?"

The teal-haired grunted as she tried to gain control of herself. But, it was no use. Her left hand was being forcefully separated from the other one by an unknown force. She gasped. She was going to lose control again. She immediately turned to the white-haired who was eying her carefully.

She clutch her eyes shut as she felt pain shot through her veins.

"A-Allen…" She gasped out through her teeth. "H-Hurry up and get away from me… Stay away from me…."

She groaned. She pointed the dagger towards him again. "I-I… have no control over my body…. Someone's trying to get me to kill you…."

"Lenalee!"

* * *

Road pouted as she swung her legs back and forth. She was sitting on the balcony at that time. _**'She's trying to fight me back….'**_

She smirked. _**'But, I'm not going to let her ruin my fun easily.'**_

* * *

Allen frowned as he watched the girl before him struggling with herself.

'She is being controlled by someone!'

He was very well aware of something strange ever since he saw her at the ball, but he wasn't sure of what it was. He cursed himself for letting his guard down.

'I should've noticed this sooner! I should have noticed that something was wrong!'

He stared at the girl. She took a few steps forward before attacking him again. When he made another attempt to avoid the attack by stepping aside, she unexpectedly got down and tripped him over his legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

Allen winced slightly as he hit the ground. Just when he was about to get up, Lenalee immediately took the opportunity and jumped onto him, pinning him back down, straddling the white-haired.

The white-haired hissed slightly when she brushed against the wound on his injured arm. He stared up at her and was met with the still dull violet eyes. But, he was taken aback when he noticed tears cascading from her eyes.

"A-Allen…" She uttered as she gripped the dagger with both of her hands and slowly raised them up. She sobbed slightly.

"A-Allen… Please… get away from me… I don't care what you will do to me… But please… just stop me… Please… stop me before I kill you…"

She whimpered. Although her expression was emotionless, hurt and pain dripped from her voice as she sobbed. She was trying her best to restraint herself but she couldn't keep up with it for very long. Her hands were eager to push the dagger down, piercing the prince with it. But, she couldn't let it happen.

"Please… get away while you still have the chance…"

Allen's eyes narrowed. He could feel drop of her tears welled onto his scarred cheek. She was shivering in fear and pain. She was struggling in the pain. She was trying to stop herself from killing him. He knew that. But, he couldn't do it.

She looked like she was in great pain. She may look emotionless at that time, but he could tell that she was very broken inside. She could see her crying for help…. begging for someone to stop her…

It hurt him very much to see her struggling like this. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear seeing her painful tears. He didn't want her to get hurt at all.

Slowly, he raised his right hand and stroked her cheek slightly, wiping away her tears. She was caught surprised by this and gasped.

"A-Allen?"

The white-haired smiled sadly at her and murmured softly.

"Lenalee… are you in pain right now?" He asked.

'What are you asking at a time like this?'

"You look like you're being trapped… within something…" He continued while stroking her cheek.

"Is it hurt when you try to stop yourself from killing me…?"

'It doesn't matter!'

"Will the pain go away when you kill me?"

She jerked up. 'W-What are you saying, Allen?'

"Will you be okay if you get to kill me?"

In her mind, she shook her head when she heard him say this.

'This is not the time for saying this!'

"If killing me will ease away your pain…." He dropped his hand at the side of his head. "…then… I'll gladly be killed by you…"

More tears began to form in the back of her eyes. 'No! Allen! What are you say?'

"I'll gladly do anything for you as long as you are unhurt… I will gladly throw away my life for you…."

'Stop saying nonsense! I'm begging you! Please…'

"Because…."

'Just get away from me!'

He finished with that gentle smile on his face.

"Because I love you, Lenalee. And no matter what happens, I will still love you…"

Her eyes widened.

Allen closed his eyes.

Lenalee gasped as her hands gripped the dagger tighter as she pushed it down to him.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed.

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter is unexpectedly short. Thanks for reading and keeping up with my unimproved skills! See ya in next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6, Love under the Moonlight

**I'm so sorry for the late update, guys! The file is acting weird and I've tried many times to upload the document but it's would upload. So I have no choice but to search for another way. I'm glad that I can finally upload it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6, Love under the Moonlight**

"Because I love you, Lenalee…" said Allen with a gentle smile. "And no matter what happens… I will still love you…"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Lenalee in horror the moment she thrust the dagger down.

* * *

Cross puffed a smoke from his cigarette, glancing at the full moon as he twirled the wine glass that he was holding.

"A night under the moonlight…" He turned around when someone approached his side.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yo, Neah!" The red-haired asked, smirking. "Want some?" He held out his tobacco pack.

The browned haired held up his hand. "No, thank you. I'm good."

Cross scowled. Neah stared at the outside of the garden with a worried look. The General took notice of this.

"Worrying about that idiot and that girl?" He asked.

The other man gave him a blank look before leaning against the balcony and sighed.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes.' Does your brother know this?" Cross questioned.

"Yes, he does… We knew by the time she gave me that chilling smile of hers…." Neah replied bluntly. He almost felt chills on his spine when he mentioned this.

"Hmm… so aren't you going to help him?"

Neah frowned. "No… I'm sure he can handle this by himself… I'm still worrying though….." He mentioned the last part in a low voice.

The red-haired smirked upon hearing this from his protective friend.

"Don't waste your time worrying about small matters." He took a sip of wine from his glass.

"I didn't train that idiot for nothing." He said proudly.

The brown-haired glared at him. "You're not teaching him anything inappropriate, are you, Cross Marian?"

The red-haired shrugged. "Just stuffs someone his age probably should know!"

Neah face-palmed at this. 'Did Mana make the right choice for this womanizer to be Allen's master? I hope he won't turn Allen into a pervert like him….'

He shivered slightly at the thought.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Cross gave a slap on his back startling him.

"Nah... I can assure everything's going to be alright. After this, you'll be grateful of me being his master." He sneered.

"Later…" with that, he took off, leaving Neah behind.

The brunet raised a brow as he eyed the General curiously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

 ***drips* *drips***

Allen felt something wet dripped down the side of his face. What was it? He slowly opened his eyes and was stunned by the scene before him.

Lenalee was still kneeling over him with the dagger in her hands!

Well… the thing was that, the blade was stopped inches away from his face by one of her hands grabbing it. Blood dripped down from her hand which was holding the blade while the other one was holding the handle.

Tears cascaded from her eyes which were clutched shut as she bit her lower lip.

The blood from her hand continued to drip from her wound along with her tears as she tightened her grip onto the blade.

"L-Lenalee?" the white-haired uttered as he watched the teal-haired struggled against the grips. He could see pains written all over her face.

'Don't tell me… she's trying to resist?' Even though it was painful, she didn't back off.

He felt his heart shattered as he felt her blood and tears dripped onto his cheek. She's in pain! She was in great pain! He couldn't bear to see herself suffer like this any longer. Witnessing her hurt expression with his own eyes was already enough to make his heart clench….Seeing her enduring all the pain by herself… It's… It's just…

"Stop it, Lenalee! If you keep doing this any further, you'll injure yourself even more!" He shouted at the girl.

The teal-haired shook her head. "No, I won't! If I stop, you'll get killed!" Her whole body shook.

"But, that doesn't matter!"

"Then, what do you think I should do, Allen?" She opened her eyes, more tears cascaded from the violet orbs.

"What do you suppose I should do? What can I do other than fighting back? Killing you? Murdering you? I can't do it!" She choked out.

"I can't kill someone just because something is controlling, especially you, Allen!"

His eyes softened at that. "Lenalee…"

Her hands shook as she tried to stop them from thrusting the dagger down.

"I can't kill you! I can't! I don't want to see you sacrifice your own life for me…! I don't want you to see to being killed just because this is a play! I love you, Allen! I love you!"

His eyes widened at her words. 'I love you!' She shouted. He didn't hear it wrong, did he?

"Without you…" She continued. "Without you… I don't know what to do anymore… I might be clueless when we were young… I still might be a little clueless when I met you tonight…. But… watching you being kind to me… smiling at me… protecting me…." She gritted her teeth. "Now even willing to sacrifice your life just to stop me… I can't hold my feelings back anymore after hearing you say you love me!"

She sniffled. "I love you, too, Allen!"

"Lenalee…"

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she withdrew both of her hands to grab the sides of her head as pain shot through her mind.

 ** _'I'm telling you… KILL HIM!'_**

"No, I won't do it! Enough with this already, please!" Lenalee shouted back, literally arguing with the voice.

 ** _'DON'T YOU DARE DEFY ME, GIRL! OR YOU WILL DIE IN HIS PLACE!'_**

"I don't care if I die in his place! I'll gladly be killed rather than killing him!" The teal-haired shouted. She threw her head back and screamed as another pain shot through her.

She continued to struggle until she felt a pair of arms snaked around her and pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped in surprise.

"A-Allen?"

Allen couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't bear seeing her suffering like this any longer. He tightened his arms around her.

'She's in pain! There's no way I'm gonna let her suffer like this alone! But, what can I do to help her right now?'

 **"Well…. If there's a case when someone's being controlled… there may be some ways to snap him or her out of it…"**

An anger vein twitched down Allen's head as he suddenly recalled one of the time during his training with his master…. Yeah… A training… more like Cross trying to corrupt his mind with his lecherous nature… -_-

His face began to turn tomato red as he remembered what Cross has told him that day…

'Well…it's either try or die…' He thought hopelessly when he felt the teal-haired flinched against him.

He suddenly grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her, confusing the girl.

"Allen, what are yo-"

Her words were interrupted when a pair of lips clashed against hers.

'Wha-?' Her eyes widened. Her pupils dilated. Her whole body was stunned.

'A-Allen... is-'

Um… yeah… She was being kissed… by Allen. He was kissing her!

Wait a sec… What the hell was he doing at a time like this? The young Lee's face immediately flamed up.

The snowy teen pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, nibbling her lower lip. This caused her to gasp in surprise. Her mind went blank at the moment. She couldn't figure what was happening.

 ** _'What are you_** **_hesitating for? Push him and away and kill him!_** ' the voice shouted again.

But, Lenalee couldn't obey. She was too shock by the kiss to move. Her body was too stunned to move. She even dropped the dagger without noticing it.

'Allen, what are you doing?!' She clutched her eyes tightly, feeling a little embarrassed.

* * *

After what seems like hours, he finally pulled away. The teal-haired opened her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing at a time like this? Don't you have any idea what kind of situation we are in?" She shouted at him, her face flushing deep scarlet red.

Allen didn't let go of her yet, but his face flushing light pink. He gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry for doing it out of blue…" He muttered nervously. "At time like this, this is the only way I can think of."

"Eh?" She blinked. Coming back to her senses, she noticed that they weren't in the garden that they were in just now. Instead of the garden, they were in a completely pitch black surrounding where there was nothing except for the two of them.

"Whe-?"

 ** _"I see… The young prince has come to rescues his little princess…all the way inside her mind…"_** A familiar voice giggled in amusement.

Allen frowned and immediately pushed the teal-haired behind him, shielding his arm in front of her while his other hand was gripping the edge of his sword.

"Are you the one who's controlling Lenalee?" He asked. "What kind of person are you, using someone to kill me instead of doing it on your own?"

"No more hiding! Now show yourself, you coward!" He shouted taking out his sword.

"Allen, where are we? And what did she mean by inside my mind?" asked the Lenalee as she gripped the snowy prince's shirt.

Before Allen could answer her, they both heard another giggle.

The teen went on guard when he heard footsteps, walking towards both of them.

 ** _"What I meant is that…"_**

Lenalee flinched as the footsteps got closer to them. She knew that voice.

As the footsteps stopped, they could clearly see who the figure was.

 ** _"Both of you… are currently in your mind or…. your consciousness if you would prefer."_**

The white-haired teen's eyes narrowed. "So… it was you all along, Road Kamelot."

Road placed a hand on her hip and grinned childishly. **_"You've just noticed, haven't you, Your Highness?"_**

She glanced at Lenalee and smiled at her. The teal-haired whimpered at this.

"I have this bad feeling when I first noticed you during the party." Allen spoke.

"But, I wasn't sure what it was so I'd let my guard down! But, after seeing Lenalee's action just now…. I can tell who is behind this almost immediately! The only person who can possess the others' mind that I've known is you, Road!"

Allen growled as he pointed his sword at the bluenette.

Road stared at Allen for a while before letting out a disappointed sigh.

 ** _"Aww… You've completely ruined my fun, Your Highness. I was pretty sure that you didn't notice anything…. But, it seems like that annoying master of yours had taught you some_** **_tricks!"_** She pouted, crossing her arms.

" ** _And here I am, thinking that everything's going smoothly…"_** She continued to murmur.

 ** _"Though I was worried for a moment since the little girl was putting up a good fight against my control."_** She shot Leanlee a glance which made her shivered a bit.

 ** _"But, I've never thought that you'd go so far to enter her mind to stop me… This is completely unexpected."_** She remarked.

Allen smiled slightly. Never in his life would he be this grateful for his womanizing master to teach him this.

"I would do anything to for her. She's the most precious person in my life!"

Lenalee's face flushed red at this.

"And if you are still intending to go on, you'll have to go through me this time." Allen stated. "I would never let you touch even a small portion of her mind… again!" He threatened.

The younger Lee could feel tears leaking from her eyes at his words. What was this being protected feeling in her chest? What was this warmth that she was feeling?

'Allen…'

Road's eyes twitched in annoyance as she stared at the young prince. She yawned and stretched her arms.

 ** _"Wahhhh….. I do intend to go on at first…."_** She started.

Allen became alerted at this.

 ** _"But…. Fortunately for you guys, I'm in no mood to continue this boring play…"_** Road stated with boredom. **_"I'm pretty sure Tyki would report this to the Earl if this keeps going on and I don't really want to get grounded because of this…"_**

….

"So…you're going to stop?" Lenalee asked, taken aback by the blunette's unexpected response.

Road grinned at her. **_"You want me continue then?"_**

"Eh? No! No! That's not it! I don't want to!" The teal-haired stuttered.

The younger girl giggled, and then glanced at Allen.

 ** _"You know… my dear Prince…"_**

"What?"

 ** _"There are many ways to enter a person's mind… but for you to use this way….Pfft…"_** She snickered.

Allen blushed, knowing exactly what she meant. "It's not like I have a choice!" He protested. "In this kind of situation…. That was what I could think of…." He muttered the last part quietly.

Lenalee blinked as she stared at the two. She had no idea what they were talking at that time.

Road just shrugged before turning around ** _. "Oh well…I guess I should take my leave… or else you guys will run out of air."_** She winked at the two.

"Huh?" The teal-haired was dumbfounded.

Allen's face turned redder at the blunette's statement.

Road grinned. **_"Later."_** With that, she disappeared.

* * *

Lenalee immediately gasped for air as soon as Allen broke away from their kiss.

The teen smiled a little as he let go of her arms that was being held by him. The dagger slipped out from her hands as he did so.

The teal-haired glanced around, still panting. Their surroundings have reverted. They were back in the garden where they were in the first place. And moreover, they were still in the same position as before with her kneeling over Allen.

She glanced at the white-haired. "What's happened? J-Just now…we were…" She was pretty much confused by almost everything.

Allen grinned sheepishly while he scratched his fink-flushing cheeks.

"Umm… well you see, just now, I sorta linked my mind with yours so that I could enter your consciousness to interfere with Road's plan…" He explained.

The teal-haired blushed. "Link my mind…y-you mean… that kiss just now?"

"Umm..yeah…" Both of them turned red at this.

"But…how?" The teal-haired asked. "I-I mean… when we were having that conversation, it seemed pretty long. But… t-the…"

She was so embarrassed to repeat the word. "….the kiss… it was so short… I don't think we'll be able to hold in our breath that much…..uhhh… you know what I mean, right?"

The while-haired scratched his head nervously. "About that…. I think it might be because of the link between the reality and your mind…. Well…. I don't really know how to explain this…"

The teal-haired nodded, knowing what he was trying to say. Then, she noticed the dagger that was dropped to the ground beside them. Fears returned to her.

"So…everything's going to be fine?" She stuttered as she trembled a little.

Allen blinked. "Huh?"

If what he said was true…. If what the conversation they've just had with Road was real….

Tears leaked from her eyes. "I won't try t kill you again…right?" She asked, practically whimpering. "Will I ever hurt you again? Will I lose my self-control again?"

The white-haired finally understood what she was asking. He smiled, raising his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Of course not." He replied. "Everything's alright now, Lenalee. You won't hurt me again." He assured her.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "B-But… what if she tries to kill you again?"

"That won't be happening. I won't ever let anything touch you again." He told her, gently wiped away her tears.

"I've told you that I will protect you, and I will tell you again, Lenalee. I promise I will protect you…forever and ever." He whispered softly.

The teal-haired broke down and shoved herself against his chest, weeping against him. Allen was stunned at first, but he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

She was overjoyed. She was very mush happy. Hearing those words from him…She was relief. She couldn't find the right words to express this feeling. More tears dripped from her eyes, soaking the teen's shirt in the process as she continued to cry her heart out.

"Allen…" She sniffed. "Allen…"

"Yes, Lenalee?" He rubbed her back gently.

"I love you…"

His eyes widened. His face flushed a bit red. He'd already heard this once but he was happy to hear it again. Those three words… those feelings that they've had for each other…. They'd finally had the chance to admit them.

He held her closer to him, stroking her hair.

"I love you, too, Lenalee…"

* * *

Road pouted as she crossed her arms. 'Damn… I got bored again…'

She stared the moon and sighed. Even though she wasn't happy about what had happen, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"It seemed that everything's worked out pretty well, assuming from your disappointed look."

She turned around and saw Tykki.

"Well… I didn't expect for him to do something like that. I was caught off-guard for a while…" She grumbled, leaning against the balcony.

Tykki smirked and stood beside her. "So… you decided to let them go?"

Road nodded. "I have a feeling that the Earl wouldn't be very fond of the result from this…"

The elder man shrugged.

"You actually made the right decision, Road."

The two flinched and immediately turned to see Neah, standing in front of them with his hands in his pockets.

"Neah…"

The browned-haired sighed. "Allen's not the only one that has had a bad feeling about this. Cross and I knew what was going to happen the moment we saw that creepy smile of yours." He stated.

Tykki's eyes twitched. 'Uh-oh…trouble….'

Neah glared at Road who grinned innocently. "I'm pretty sure you have something to say to my brother and those two after this, Road Kamelot."

"Of course, she does. Right, Road?" Tykki replied glancing at the girl who pouted.

Neah sighed. "I'll ignore this matter for tonight. But, don't you dare pull another act like this again. Understand?"

Road nodded. It's not a very wise idea to go against him when he's talking like that.

The brunet let out a sigh before leaving the two. As he walked through the crowd, he noticed a certain lady, glancing around, with Komui beside her.

"What's wrong, Komui, Miranda?" He asked by the time he approached the two.

"Uh.. Neah-sama! There's no big problem." Komui responded as he noticed the younger Walker.

'No problem… he says… He looked pretty panic and worried.' Neah thought as he sweatdropped.

"Actually, Neah-sama, Lenalee has been missing for quite a while and neither Komui-san nor I could find her anywhere." Miranda said concern, worrying about her missing friend. "It's almost time for us to leave…"

Neah raised a brow. 'I see…. So Komui is trying to hide that over-worried expression of his…' He glanced at the older Lee, who was sweating.

'What an overprotective brother…'

"If it's her you're talking about, then I think she'll fine."

The two blinked at him. "You know where she is?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think she's with Allen."

Komui sighed in relief. "I see… she's with him…"

…

Eh?

…

"Wait a sec…. She's with the prince?" Komui asked, trying to sound less-worried.

Neah grinned. "Yup! Don't worry. I can assure that he won't do anything strange to her."

He then turned to Miranda. "You can return if you want to, Miranda. Lenalee's going to stay the night here if that's okay with you, Komui?"

Komui cleared his throat. "Of course, I don't mind as long as she's unharmed."

"Miranda, you can return if you want to."

"But, Lenalee…"

"If Neah-sama says she's with the Prince, then we don't need to worry about anything. Trust me."

"O-Okay… Then… Good night, Neah-sama, Komui-san." She bowed slightly at the two. "It has been a pleasure to meet you two."

"It's good to see you, too. Have a safe trip!" Neah responded with a smile.

With that, Miranda left.

Neah placed a hand on Komui's shoulder. "Komui… I think we might have to talk a bit tomorrow… about Allen and your sister…" He muttered nervously.

The older Lee glanced at him and nodded. "I understand, Your Highness…"

"Now…. Where the hell is Cross?" Neah stated, trying to find the red-haired General.

* * *

Lenalee stirred a little as she felt the sunlight hit her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes.

'Is it morning already?'

She didn't want to wake up yet. She was pretty comfy behind the covers as she snuggled cozily against the pillow she was hugging…

Pillow?

Said pillow held her tightly as she snuggled against it…

Wait a minute! Pillows aren't supposed to move!

Her eyes immediately fluttered open. The first thing she realized was the fact that she was leaning against someone, not a pillow. And, that someone was….

'A-Allen?' His face was pretty much close to hers… in fact, too close.

'W-Why is he here?' The teen was sleeping soundly with the teal-haired in his arms.

Lenalee's face turned red in embarrassment. She then noticed that she was in a room that wasn't hers. Noticing that the room was grey…

'I guess… this is Allen's room… Wait! How come I am in his room?'

While she was lost in her thoughts; panicking a little, she felt Allen stirred a bit from his sleep.

The white-haired sleepily opened his eyes, the warm and kind grey eyes that made her heart beat. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning, Lenalee."

The teal-haired was stunned for a moment before responding, "G-Good morning, Allen…"

"Uh… Lenalee, do you mind move a bit? I can't get up when you're sleeping on me." He said sheepishly.

Realizing that she was leaning on his chest, she immediately moved and sat up from the bed, her face was completely red from embarrassment.

'I was using his chest as a pillow? I was sleeping on him?' She grumbled in her thoughts. 'Oh my gosh! This is so embarrassing!'

Allen sat up and stretched his arms as he yawned. He then turned to the teal-haired, only to see her blushing while losing herself in her thoughts.

He chuckled. 'She's so cute.'

Lenalee squeaked when Allen suddenly pulled her against him, hugging her from behind.

"Did you sleep well, Lenalee?" He asked.

"Ye-Yes, I did." She replied, barely remembered how to breath.

"Any nightmares?"

"No…"

He grinned in relief and pulled her closer. "I'm glad to hear that."

Lenalee could swear that she would die from heart attack because her heart was beating faster than usual. A certain thought hit her.

"Allen…how is it that I'm in your room?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"Ahh…about that…" He let go of her and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"You fell asleep after crying for a while so I carried you into my room…" He blushed a little.

"I was planning to go get the maids to change your clothes… but… you kinda clung onto me and wouldn't let go…. So…" He chuckled nervously.

'So that's why…' the teal-haired thought. Another thought hit her as she blushed again…

"S-so…last night… it wasn't a dream?"

Allen grinned at this. "If it's a dream, then I wouldn't want to wake up."

'It's not a dream then…' She winced a bit when she felt pain from her right hand. She noticed that it was bandaged.

"Your hand… I took care of it while you were sleeping. Thank goodness it didn't bleed much." Allen told her.

The teal-haired lowered her head a bit which worried the teen a little.

"L-Lenalee?"

"About last night… Did you mean it, Allen?" She uttered.

"Eh?"

"Did you really mean it what you've said?" She repeated, staring at him in the eyes.

Allen huffed. She was worried about that? He cupped her cheeks with his hand.

"Yes. I meant what I've said." He answered. "Do you want me to say it again?"

Lenalee fluttered and nodded.

The teen smiled. "I love you, Lenalee."

Lenalee felt her eyes became a little teary when she heard this. She smiled at him.

"I love you, too."

Hearing that, the teen pulled her into another embrace which she returned.

"A-Also…" He heard her spoke as she pulled away. "…about the k-kiss… from the night…"

His cheeks turned pink at this. "Uh.. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think straight that time and it was the only way…" He apologized nervously as he grumbled.

"Actually… do you want to kiss me again?"

His head jerked up upon hearing this. "D-Do you mind repeating that?"

Lenalee lowered her face as her face flushed a thousand shade of pink.

"D-Do you w-want to …k-kiss me again? I-I don't mind if y-you don't want to…" She muttered.

'Of course he doesn't! What the hell am I thinking; asking something like this out of blue?' She mentally shouted to herself.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Allen who was blushing as madly as she was.

"I-I don't mind if y-you want to…" He muttered. He wasn't deaf? She's just asked what she did, hasn't she? Oh god! This was like a dream come true for him!

"Y-Yeah… I don't mind…" His heart fluttered when he heard this. He gulped.

"T-then…" He placed his hand on her chin and slowly leaned down towards her.

As their lips touched, they felt like their world has exploded. They both had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the slow and sweet kiss.

Allen decided to become a little bold as he placed his hand on the back of her head, deepening their kiss. His other arms wrapped around her waist.

Lenalee blushed when she felt him licking her lower lip, asking for the entrance. She hesitated at first, but eventually gave in while wrapping her arms around his neck. As soon as she granted him the entrance, Allen immediate slipped his tongue inside her mouth, licking her tongue. This caused the teal-haired to moan a little as she joined in the waltz. Neither of them fought for dominance as their tongue danced along with each other. They didn't care about their surroundings. It was just them at that time. They continued with it until they ran out of breathe.

The teal-haired panted as they broke apart from the kiss, so did the teen.

"A-allen…. Just now…"

"Yeah…" The white-haired grinned. "That felt great."

They began to lean in for another round, but….

 **BAM!**

"Time to wake up, Allen!" They both jumped as the door to the bedroom was slammed open, revealing a certain redhead.

Lavi grinned when he saw the position that the two were in. "Oh my! I didn't interrupt something, did I?" He asked teasingly.

"UH! N-No! Y-You didn't!" Allen protested as the couple immediately separated from each other.

"Are you sure?" The redhead asked curiously with this silly grin on his face.

The couple nodded almost immediately.

"Oi! Baka Usagi! Did you find them?" growled Kanda as he appeared beside Lavi.

Lavi grinned. "Yup! They're in Allen's room like I thought." He replied as he pointed at the couple. ":And apparently, they're seemed to be pretty much bsuy with something when I found yhem!" He added.

Allen's eyes twitched in annoyance at this. "No, we weren't!"

"LENALEE! LENALEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Komui whined as he appeared at the entrance.

"KANDA! LAVI! HAVE YOU GUYS DFOUND MY BABY SISTER? PLEASE, TELL ME YOU'VE FOUND HER!" He cried when he spotted the two teens.

'Komui-san? This is the first time I've seen him crying like this!' Allen thought.

Lenalee sighed. 'He's never changed, hasn't he?'

"Komui, I told you everything's gonna be alright so stop whining already!" Neah growled annoyingly as he walked towards the commotion.

"LENALEE! LENALEE! WHERE IS LENALEEEEEE?!" Komui ignored Neah and continued to whine.

The brunet sighed. "His sister-complex has finally come out…"

"Komui, if it's Lenalee you're looking for, then she's right there!" Lavi said as he pointed into the room.

The elder Lee and the younger Walker followed his finger and gaped as their eyes landed on Allen and Lenalee who were sitting on his the bed.

"Umm… hi, Nii-san…" the teal-haired waved at her brother nervously.

Dark auras immediately surrounded Komui as he marched forward and stood in front of the two.

"Allen-sama, I hope you didn't do anything weird to my sister." He said darkly, trying not to strangle the teen.

Allen sweatdropped at this and nodded nervously. "Y-Yes… I didn't do anything weird at all. I-I swear, Komui-san." He whimpered. This was the first time he felt scared because of the elder Lee. It was pretty creepy.

"Are you sure?" Neah added as he walked beside the man.

'Not you, too, Uncle!'

"I wouldn't be so sure, Komui." Cross snickered as he walked out from a certain door inside Allen's room. "You did pretty good just now, Baka Deshi! But, I suggest you to be more intense during that make-out of yours!" He smirked at the young prince.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY CLOSET, YOU PERVERT MASTER?!" Allen growled as he watched the General blew out a puff of smoke.

"AND NO SMOKING IN MY ROOM!"

"You were in here this whole time while I was out there looking for you?" asked Neah in disbelief.

"Eh? What do you mean, General?" Lavi asked with curiosity and excitements.

"Tell me everthing you've seen, General! The Prince didn't do anything to my baby sister, right?" Komui butted in.

"Oi, calm down, Komui!" Neah said.

'Why the heck are they in my room?' Allen thought.

Cross snickered. "Well… he didn't do anything strange. But he did do something to her."

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, YOU OCTUPUS? I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU'RE A PRINCE OR NOT! NO ONE DOES ANYTHING STRANGE TO MY SISTER! DIE!" Komui exploded as he charged towards Allen who looked scared for a moment.

"Hey! Komui! Calm down! I don't think it's that bad!" Neah shouted as he held the elder Lee back.

"Yeah! You know how General Cross's mind works! He always makes things seem bad! You should hear Allen out first!" Lavi grabbed Komui, helping Neah to stop the angry Lee. "Right, Yuu?"

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me by that name, you damn rabbit?" Kanda snapped as he unsheathed his sword.

"E-Eh? Wait a sec, Yuu!"

"My, you all seem lively this morning." Mana commented as he appeared behind the group.

'Why is everyone gathered in my room this early?' Allen whined in his thought. Lenalee was speechless as she was the fight before her.

"YOU OUTPUS!"

"Komui! Calm the hell down!"

"Well… that brat is pretty skilled at doing that, you know?"

"Shut up, Cross! Don't add anymore fuels to the flame!"

"Die, You retarded rabbit!"

"UWAHHHHH! Do something, Allen! Yuu's gonna kill me!"

"So what's with all this? Is there any special occasion?"

"Mana, stop asking and help me stop your supervisor!"

Lenalee could only stare blankly at the scene. She had no idea of what to say or do to stop them. She glanced at the side to ask Allen only to find the teen covering in black aura. A drop of sweat rolled down her head at this.

"Umm… Allen?"

Allen's eyes twitched in annoyance as he stared at the scene before him. His patience was running pretty low and he was starting to enter his black mode.

"It's a good thing that Bookman came into the room!" Cross sneered. "Who know how far that brat would go if someone didn't interrupt?"

"CROSS, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A vein twitched down the prince's head at this.

"THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

He snapped, kicking everyone out of his room and snap the door shut!

The teal-haired sweatdropped at this. 'So…he does have a dark side…'

The white-haired then returned to her side.

"Sorry for all of this, Lenalee. They're always noisy like that!" He apologized.

"It's alright. They seem like they're having fun." She beamed.

'More like walking on a thin ice…' he murmured in his thought.

"Say, Allen…"

"Yeah?"

"I've never got the chance to give you my answer yet…" She stated.

The teen raised a brow. "Answer?... to what?"

She blushed a little. "To your proposal…."

He blushed, realizing what she meant. "Oh… yeah... that's right! Ahaha!"

 _An awkward silence…._

"So… Lenalee?" He fiddled his fingers.

"Y-Yes?"

"W-Will you marry me?"

The teal-haired smiled and nodded. Her eyes filled with glee and happiness. "Yes, I will!"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! I'm being very unreasonable again and this chapter is so lame! I'm still thinking of writing an epilogue though... Anyway, thanks for reading and please review your opinion about this chapter. I would really much appreciate it.**

 **Also, I heard that a new series of D Gray Man will be released on 4th of July, which means next month! Who else is ready for it?**


End file.
